The Potter Bride
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: Marriage Law AU. Hermione Granger left the wizarding world as soon as the war is over to live her life as a muggle. She had a thriving career and a stable business. She was content. One day she gets kidnapped, and the Ministry demands that she bear heirs for Harry Potter due to a prophecy of their blood saving the existence of magic. Will she sacrifice her freedom for a prophecy?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The Harry Potter universe as well as all the characters, belong to the brilliant JK Rowling. However, I just love shipping Harry and Hermione so, I decided to play around the story and write alternate realities. I know I promised to write more for All Because of You but I'm still confused on how to go about the plot.

For those who recently read _Seducing Hermione, _I hope you enjoy this one too.

This is actually my take on the marriage law trope, with a twist.

* * *

**THE POTTER BRIDE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

CHAPTER ONE

"Let me go, you bloody bastards!", a blindfolded Hermione Granger shouted in anger as she tossed and turned in the wooden stool, she was sitting in. She was kicking her legs in the hopes that she can hit whoever it was that kidnapped her from her bookshop and law office.

"Well, well, well, always feisty as ever, Granger!", she heard a voice that was oddly familiar.

"Remove my blindfold you bloody coward and look me in the eye like a real man!", she demanded. She felt someone carefully lift the blindfold from her head. She opened her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Malfoy! You death eater scum! Why did you take me!", she growled.

"My, my! How offensive. Let me tell you Granger that I no longer work for the death eaters. Hell! I wasn't even successful as one anyway. Besides, I work for the ministry of magic now", the blonde ferret smirked.

"Well, ministry of magic or not, why the hell did you kidnap me, you bloody ferret!", she tried her best to kick her childhood nemesis but her legs were too far away. Draco Malfoy just chuckled at her antics.

"You see Granger, the British ministry of magic, in cooperation with the Australian ministry, and of course the International Confederation of Wizards, want you to fulfill the prophecy. And since you didn't respond to our kind invitations, we had to take you by force!", Draco explained in that calm annoying voice of his.

"What the fuck are you talking about Malfoy? What prophecy? I demand -"

"There is a prophecy, Granger. Well, 4 prophecies actually. And all of them involve you!", Draco interrupted.

"You seem to have me confused for the Boy Who Lived. Prophecy, my arse. Besides, I don't believe in all that Divination bullshit!", she snarled.

"Merlin, Granger! I can't seem to recall you ever having a potty mouth. What ever happened to the little bushy-haired prim and proper know-it-all?", Draco said teasingly.

"Well, let's just say that being kidnapped makes one really angry", she said sarcastically.

"Alright, I'll let you go and I'll explain about the prophecies to you. But you have to calm down. This is really important, Granger", Draco Malfoy said in all seriousness.

"Fine", she took a deep breath to calm herself. When the ropes behind her were removed by one of her kidnappers, she tried to fight the man but immediately, two men gently took a hold of her arms and carefully led her to a seat behind a desk.

"We're not going to hurt you Granger, I promise. I am only doing this as a mission", Draco Malfoy took the seat across from her and showed her his auror badge. _Okay, so the ferret is apparently telling the truth. _

"Explain, Malfoy. I don't want to hear about the specifics of these four prophecies yet because I assume that it basically talks about the same thing or something along those lines. Just bloody tell me what the gist is all about!", she demanded in a much calmer voice this time.

"A few days after you left Britain, there was a prophecy about you made by Professor Trelawney. A few months after that first prophecy, another came this time from a goblin. Gringotts informed the ministry as soon as they heard it because this prophecy affects the entire existence of magic. A year later, an elder of a clan of house elves also had another prophecy. After some investigation by the unspeakables at the Department of Mysteries, they unearthed an ancient prophecy that existed at the time of the founders of Hogwarts", Draco started his explanation.

"Well I am grateful for the background, but just get on with it. I don't have time for all this nonsense. Just tell me what is my supposed involvement of these prophecies that magical governments all over the world conspired to kidnap me", she huffed in annoyance.

"Basically, the prophecies state that your womb shall bear the bloodline that will save the existence of magic when an unperceived threat to its entire existence comes", Draco replied.

"That just doesn't make sense. Because one, I'm not dating anyone and have no plans of bearing children soon. And two, I'm just an uppity mudblood remember? Why should I bear the bloodline of the savior of magic or whatever crap you are suggesting! Besides, prophecies can be interpreted in so many ways", she scoffed.

"Actually, there is more to the prophecy. It states that you must bear Harry Potter's baby because the merging of your bloodline shall give birth to the savior of magic", Draco added.

"Excuse me! Bear Harry Potter's baby? That's rich! You lot are out of your mind!", she said angrily.

"No Granger, I am really serious. The future of the entire magical world lies in the children born of you and Harry Potter", he insisted.

"Look! I haven't ever welcomed any particular notion of being somebody else's babymaker or mistress or whatever it is. If the prophecy states that it's Harry Potter's loins, then surely, it's his problem and that of his wife!", she crossed her arms in exasperation.

"Ah, but Granger, Harry Potter is not married", Malfoy said with a smirk.

"So? Who cares if he's married or not! Just let me get out of here and leave me alone. I'm done with the wizarding world! Hell! I haven't even used any magic for six years! I am a muggle and I am proud of it!", she said with her chin up. _How dare these bastards just demand me to fulfill a stupid prophecy! How dare they demand something of someone they have always ridiculed! Have I not suffered and sacrificed enough from that bloody war? _

"Yes, you are a muggle but you Hermione Jean Granger are the brightest witch of the age. No matter how hard you try to avoid it, magic runs through your very veins. I know how horrible the wizarding world was for your Granger, but you are our only hope. We are talking about an entire race of magical humans and magical creatures in danger of extinction here. Please, Hermione. I and the rest of the magical community beg you!", Draco pleaded. She was astounded. She could never imagine Draco Malfoy to beg someone especially her!

"Look, Malfoy. The prophecy is wrong. Trust me, you all are looking at this in just a one-sided angle. While I believe you are right that Harry is the one from the prophecy, I can highly assure you that I am the last woman in the world who could ever be the other person of the prophecy", she explained.

"How certain are you of that? You haven't even heard the actual words of the prophecy?", he challenged.

"Look I just know okay! You are talking about merging of bloodlines for fuck sake! And there is absolutely no bloody way for Harry and I to ever go about any mixing of bloodlines whatsoever!", she was adamant in her claims.

"So, you think that the prophecy is not about you because you can't imagine yourself sleeping with Potter?", Draco chuckled.

"Well, mixing bloodlines imply sex, Malfoy. And Harry and I don't see each other like that", she explained.

"Oh, don't be so confident, Granger", he said with a smirk and she just rolled her eyes.

"Now that we've had this talk, when will you let me go?", she sighed. _I should have answered those bloody letters from the ministry! _

"My team and I will be bringing you to Britain, Granger. As the Potter Bride, the wedding must be arranged as soon as possible and so that you can know more about the details of the prophecies!"

"Potter Bride?! No! This craziness has gone far enough! I'm going!", she stood up and tried to run away.

"I'm really sorry about this, Granger!", that was the last thing she heard before she lost all consciousness.

* * *

Hermione woke up in a luxurious chamber on an opulent four poster bed with silk sheets. She gasped when she saw herself dressed in a red translucent silk chemise with only her black cotton knickers underneath. _Where the hell am I? And what happened to me? _

As she scrambled through her memories before opening her eyes to this grand room, she remembered. _Malfoy. Prophecy. Potter Bride. _

"Shit!", her hands were clasped in a tight fist as she controlled her temper. _ I am so going to kill you, ferret!_

Hermione tried to look around the room for any sort of cover up since she was just wearing very revealing sleepwear. After ten minutes of searching, she gave up and decided to make her way outside the room to look for clues as to where she is. _I am definitely not at Malfoy Manor! Thank Merlin, _she thought as she walked around the halls. While this place is even grander than the blonde ferret's home, it does not have any resemblance to the darkness and evil that seemed to lurk Malfoy Manor. In fact, this place gives off a warm, homey, and comfortable feeling. She decided to open one of the elaborately decorated doors that she passed by and almost squealed in delight that it was a huge library filled with thousands of books. _Wow! Where is this place? Did that ferret kill me and am I now in heaven?_

She walked around the library just running her hands along the rows and rows of books as she tried to look for clues as to where she is. In one corner, she came to a stop as there was another door. This door was made of oak and it had some sort of crest in the middle. The crest features a griffin, a sword, and a rose.

"Quam beni vivas refert non quam diu", she whispered the phrase below the crest. _It is how well you live that matters, not how long. _Hermione was startled when the door suddenly opened and she bumped into a half-naked, tall, and well-built man who was reading a book. Since he wasn't looking at her and she was surprised that the door opened, they both fell with the man on top of her.

"Ouch!", she said as her head hit the carpeted floor. She opened her eyes to push the clumsy man off of her when she gasped and then gulped. She was looking into the emerald green eyes of Harry James Potter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So now we are at Chapter 2 of the Potter Bride. I really do appreciate the follows, faves, and reviews.

While I appreciate the constructive criticism, I find it funny how some readers have really violent reactions about the premise of the story. I mean I know the first chapter was vague and all, but seriously! Is one chapter supposed to explain everything already? Anyway, I hope Chapter 2 explains more details and gives a clearer view on the premise of the story.

Looking forward to your feedback. I love hearing your thoughts, both good and bad.

This story is actually full of drama and is slightly filled with angst. If you came from _Seducing Hermione _or _Blind No More_, my previously completed humor stories, then this story is not like that. I see this tale as a lighter version of the angst from _Incomplete _and way less dramatic than _All Because of You. _So if you just want to enjoy a light-hearted tale, then this one is not for you.

Now that we have that clear, on with the tale...

* * *

**THE POTTER BRIDE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Two

Harry Potter was busy reading specific parts of his family's codex regarding marriage. Since Hermione is finally back in Britain and is sleeping in the Lady Potter's chambers, he had to dig deep on his family's conditions on marriage. He is certain that she would fight this tooth and nail so best be prepared. Frankly, he couldn't blame her because it was her freedom to choose that is at stake after all.

He was so caught up in his reading that as he opened the door of the lord's study to check on Winky and Kreacher regarding breakfast, he bumped into someone. They fell on the carpeted floor with him on top due to the collision. As the codex fell on the opposite direction, he gasped as he saw Hermione Granger whose eyes were briefly closed from the pain of slightly hitting her head on the floor.

"Ouch!", she groaned as she opened her eyes. Harry could only stare at the chocolate brown eyes and the beautiful face that he has missed for so long. _Why did I ever let you go in the first place? _

"Could you get off me please?", she whispered as she avoided his penetrating eyes.

"Oh! Sorry!", he immediately rolled off her as his mind was brought back to reality. He quickly stood up and was about to offer her a hand when his eyes froze. Hermione Granger is wearing nothing but a translucent red nightgown that barely reaches her knees and the neckline was low that he could easily see her cleavage. Given the sheer cloth, he has a tantalizing view of her nipples and her black cotton knickers. She slowly stood up and then stretched her neck and arched her back as soon as she was on her feet. _Merlin! How could she have gotten so sexy in the past six years! _

His eyes were so busy devouring every curve of her body that he didn't hear her speak until she threw a thin hardbound book which hit his shoulder.

"Ow!", he rubbed the area the book hit and looked at her face to see that she was glaring at him.

"Will you stop staring at me and listen!", she crossed her arms across her chest and immediately his eyes focused on the valley of her barely concealed breasts.

"Don't you even have the decency to stop ogling me?", she huffed. He looked into her eyes and he knew he was blushing. _Great! Way to go in making a good impression, Potter, _he inwardly cringed.

"I'm sorry", he looked down in shame while he mentally chastised himself.

"Could you please transfigure my clothes into something more decent and less revealing please? I don't want to go walking around in some strange place dressed like a hussy!", she demanded.

"You don't have your wand?", he pried.

"I haven't used magic for the last six years and I have my wand hidden away at home."

"Oh. Okay", he shrugged before summoning his wand from his invisible holster and transfigured her nightgown into a long thick full sleeved dress that was a bit large for her frame.

"Thank you."

"Of course. So, ah, how are, I'm sure you're hungry, Hermione", he said awkwardly.

"I'm still good. But I do want to talk to you about this bloody prophecy we are supposed to be in!"

"Okay. Sure. Please follow me Hermione", he gestured to the door he exited from and she nodded before following him.

Harry took a seat behind the large oak desk of the lord's study and Hermione took a seat on one of the stools across his desk. Her eyes did a quick evaluation of the room and he sat there patiently waiting for her reactions. He knew that she would be the one to break the silence due to her innately curious personality. When she cleared her throat, he stopped himself from breaking out into a fond smile. Despite being away from him for the last six years, some things just don't change.

"Could you please tell me, where am I? And explain as to how I got here for that matter? The last thing I remember is trying to escape from Malfoy and my other ministry ordained kidnappers and -", she started her narration in typical Hermione Granger fashion. When he heard the word kidnap however, he lost it.

"Excuse me! Kidnap? They bloody ordered Malfoy to kidnap you?", he interrupted her angrily. _How dare those ministry bastards impose upon her like this! _

"Well I was at my bookshop and then one of the customers who I assume were ministry aurors or something took me. I then find myself tied on a stool and Malfoy of all people begged me to bear your heirs because of some stupid prophecy!", she crossed her arms and scowled.

"I am so sorry Hermione. I tried my best to stop them from doing this", he sighed apologetically.

"You mean, you know about the ministry's plans about the prophecy?", she glared at him.

"I did my best to use my influence on the Wizengamot to stop them from making aggressive moves towards you but I never expected they would go through such lengths as kidnapping!", he explained.

"How can you influence the Wizengamot anyway? Wait! We're getting off track! Explain from the start please", she said calmly but her chest was heaving. _Great! Now I have to face the wrath of Mt. Granger alone! I bloody hate those interfering manipulative ministry officials!_

"Well you are here at Potter Manor, my ancestral home. A couple of aurors arrived here last night carrying you. They told me you were exhausted from the trip and wanted to stay here with me so that we can talk. I didn't suspect anything since everything looked fine. So, I carried you and let you sleep in the lady, I mean, one of the rooms". _Good thing I caught myself in time before I revealed that she's actually sleeping in the lady of the manor's chambers! _

"You didn't change my clothes, did you?", she demanded.

"I just transfigured your clothes into sleepwear and I vanished your bra to one of the drawers. I reckon its more comfortable that way", he shrugged.

"Fine. Carry on", she gestured for him to continue.

"Right so the ministry has been tracking you down ever since the first prophecy was revealed, but as Lord Potter, I used my seat in the Wizengamot to stop them from reaching you. I told them that it's bloody unfair for them to expect you to just come back here and fulfill a prophecy", he explained.

"At least we see eye to eye on this matter then", she gave a half smile.

"Of course! I would never force you to do something that you don't want to do, Hermione", he said sincerely.

"I know that Harry. Besides, the stupid prophecy is wrong! I know that it's impossible for me to bear your heirs and that shit they're saying, because you don't like me like that in the first place", she had a relieved smile on her face. He decided to not comment on her statement because he is not ready to reveal that he actually liked her like that. _Hell! I am in love with you but I know that I lost my chance all those years ago. _

"So how did the prophecies come into place and what do they say?", her question brought him back to reality.

"Well the first prophecy was made I guess, two or three days after you were gone. Ron and I were volunteering at Hogwarts for the repairs and what not. And then, as we were walking, we bumped into Trelawney. She suddenly had a creepy dazed look in her eyes and said the first prophecy in a mystical voice."

"Please tell me the specifics of this prophecy then. Maybe I can decode them and I'll be free from this nonsense".

"It goes like this. _With the mastermind leaving the vanquisher, magic is in danger of peril. If the blood of the vanquisher and the mastermind fail to merge, the child of bravery and knowledge will never be born. If the vanquisher fails to capture the mastermind, the future of magic will cease to exist forever", _he clearly stated.

"Okay. The vanquisher clearly means you. And I could be the mastermind due to my plans and ideas that helped us during the hunt and even before that. Although, I beg to disagree on the interpretation that we must get married or something. I mean our bloodlines could still join if for example, I had a child who would end up marrying a child of yours or something like that", she rebutted and Harry could actually see that her arguments have merit.

"While I agree with your argument, Hermione, I would have to disappoint you because the goblin prophecy is more specific."

"Well let's hear it then."

"_Accio_ papers containing the prophecy!", he gestured with a hand and three separate parchments came floating about which he immediately caught. He handed it to Hermione for her to peruse. She took it and carefully read each parchment with that look of concentration that she's always had when she's planning something.

"A wizard of prophecy and a witch of intellect must join together in love. Their bloodline shall bear the future of magic. If the bond shall cease to exist, then the world of magic will fall into the hands of those they claim inferior but who they actually fear", Hermione read the Goblin prophecy out loud.

"Okay so again, this talks about you. But really Harry, there are a lot of witches of intellect all around. But this indicates though that it's the non-magical community that will be a threat to magic in the future", she deduced.

"Hermione, how could you say that there are witches of intellect all around?", he tried his best to control the sarcasm in his voice.

"Surely there are a lot of intelligent witches in this entire planet! Just have them take an IQ test or something and marry the one with the highest mark", she countered.

"So, if you are one of those who take the test and end up with the highest mark, will you then believe it's you?", he challenged.

"Well I am not taking a bloody test because I don't want to be in that pool of witches. Really, Harry! You have to fight for what you actually want!", she insisted. _But what if it's you that I actually want?_

"I haven't really dated anyone since the war", he admitted.

"There you have it! Date a Ravenclaw or any other intellectual witch of your choice and then the prophecy is fulfilled!", she said triumphantly.

"But only the Goblin prophecy gets fulfilled with that statement, Hermione. Besides, according to Trelawney, it's supposed to be the blood of the mastermind, remember?"

"Yeah well, whatever. I still insist on my interpretation. But I'll read the last two prophecies before cracking the code to this craziness. And after that, I'll go back to my simple comfortable life", she shrugged and looked at the parchments once again. Harry just sat in silence as he waited for her to read the last two prophecies, the one from the elves, and lastly, the ancient one. Since he knows the words of each prophecy by heart, he closed his eyes and thought of the last two prophecies before Hermione can react once again.

* * *

_The warrior friend of a fallen elf shall make the defender of elf rights his lady. If this union fails, magic too shall in future fail._

* * *

_Magic shall prosper for a long long time and shall survive two dark lords. _

_When the vilest dies at the hand of the savior, peace shall reign again. _

_But the greatest threat is yet to come. A threat that once was, thus magic hid. _

_The savior's blood and the one whose roots are of magic not, shall save the future. _

_If the bloodlines fail to merge, magic will no longer be._

* * *

"No! There has got to be a mistake!", Hermione was shaking her head as she switched her glances from the parchments and then to Harry.

"I am so sorry Hermione but even you can't argue about this. Interpreting one prophecy can have loopholes, yes. But if we look at it collectively, there is no denying it. You and I are the two people being talked about here", he said solemnly as he looked into her eyes.

"I do not believe this! While clearly, Trelawney's prophecy about you and Voldemort is true, it doesn't really mean all prophecies are correct. Besides, this is my life and yours on the line here!", she was angry now as she stood up and paced before his desk.

"Hermione, please come down. You of all people know that I wouldn't force you to do anything against your will", he reassured her. She sighed and eventually returned to her seat.

"Harry, there is no actual law in place, right? I mean a specific law that demands us to fulfill the stipulations of the prophecy?", she inquired in a sad tone.

"No. There is no law yet but I'm afraid that they might do that soon. I promise you though that I'll do what I can to stop that from happening. Your life is yours 'Mione. They should not demand things from you."

"But what about you, Harry? What's your stand in all of this?"

"Well, I'm quite alright with it, I guess. It's not as bad as vanquishing a dark lord and all that crap. Besides, I reckon spending the rest of my life with my best friend will be a happy one", he shrugged.

"What about love, Harry? Or the freedom to decide?", she sighed.

"Is spending the rest of your life with me really that bad, Hermione?", he looked into her eyes to see her reaction.

"Harry we've drifted apart. I haven't seen you for six years. Besides, you don't love me like that remember?"

"What if I said that I regretted my decision when I rejected you?"

"No Harry. That was six years ago. I am happy where my life is at. And you of course deserve the happiness that you are looking for. Therefore, we must think of a way around this."

"Can't we talk about that night, 'Mione?"

"No, it's too late for that. We should move forward and think of ways to solve our current problem."

Silence reigned for a time inside his large study. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. It was clear from the way Hermione's eyebrows were knitted that she was thinking hard. Meanwhile, he was lost in thought during that one night in the tent where she tried to come on to him but he told her that he loved someone else. _If only I could turn back time… _

"I've got it!", she broke the silence and he had a fond smile on his face. Her excitement reminded him of the young brilliant Hermione, his best friend.

"Well?", he prodded.

"We pretend to date for a while. That way, the ministry feels secure that there is a chance for us to get together. But in reality, I will help you look for brilliant witches that can help you fulfill the prophecy. After a year or so, we'll just tell everyone that we're not compatible or something like that. Hopefully by then, you already have found a brilliant witch to be with you. If that fails, we can always fulfill the bloodline clause through in-vitro fertilization", she explained.

"In-vitro fertilization?"

"It's a non-magical method of artificial insemination. Basically, they inject sperm directly into a woman's body without the sex, and if it succeeds, the woman gets pregnant. In our case, if you find the witch that you'll love and the bloody ministry still cannot understand our situation, then I'll donate an egg cell, you donate sperms, and then we'll have the woman you're going to marry be the surrogate mother. That way, the prophecy gets fulfilled, you'll be happy, and I'll be back to my simple life!", she was clearly pleased with her plan since her chocolate brown eyes are sparkling.

"Oh. Ah, that's a brilliant idea, I guess", he said sadly.

"I know right? Told you we could figure this out. The bloody ministry is just so traditional that they can't look at other angles to a problem", she said smugly.

"Not all of us could be the brightest witch of the age you know?", he sighed.

"I no longer hold that title since I don't even use a wand now. Hmmm… So, what do you say Harry?"

"If it makes you happy, then, it's okay I guess", he shrugged.

"Great! Okay, so here's what I was thinking. We have to publicly show that we are dating now -", Hermione rattled on with her plans and Harry just stared at her not really bothering to listen. _Maybe I can use this fake dating to get her to fall in love with me again? _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter three you guys! I do hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**THE POTTER BRIDE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Three

Harry Potter is currently pacing around the main hall of the manor as he waited for his "pretend girlfriend", Hermione Granger. Three days after their talk in his study, they plan to start the charade tonight. It was agreed that she stay at his manor while in Britain, so that their act will be even more convincing. He created a portkey for her the day after their agreement while she settled some of her affairs in Australia. She returned to Britain still via portkey yesterday afternoon on the very same hall he's now pacing in.

Hermione's idea for their first official appearance as a couple is to have a quick dinner in one of the restaurants at Diagon Alley before they leave for muggle London to watch a show. According to Hermione, the subtle outing in Diagon Alley will trigger rumors, showcase them together thereby placating the ministry, and would seem to be an ordinary rendezvous between reacquainted friends turned lovers. She then explained to him that by watching a show in the muggle world afterwards, it would validate the legitimacy of the relationship since it's expected of her to prefer hanging out in places devoid of magic. His pacing along with his musings were halted when he heard someone clear their throat. When he turned around, his jaw dropped.

Walking down the staircase, a sight that gives him a feeling of déjà vu of the Yule Ball, is a version of Hermione Granger that he honestly hasn't seen before. Sure, Hermione was the belle of the ball in their fourth year and she grew up to be prettier along the years. This Hermione though, is a fiery temptress that will have men begging on their knees. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped, figure hugging, black dress. The material clung to her like second skin that the curves of her body were on full display. The dress was several inches above her knees and the neckline was rather daring. Her curly brown locks are left loose to fall down her back. She was carrying a red clutch purse that is a perfect match to her red stiletto pumps. She was wearing barely-there makeup except for her lips that was enhanced by red lipstick. The only jewelry she is wearing is a white gold chain that has a ring for a pendant. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she clutched the ring in one hand, closed her eyes as if to strengthen her resolve, and then looked at him.

"Did I keep you waiting long, Harry?"

"Wow", he whispered which earned a laugh from the temptress standing beside him.

"Are we just going to stand here all night?", she said with amusement.

"Ah, right! Let's go", he finally gathered his wits together. He held out a hand to her which she reluctantly accepted before he apparated them to the area just outside of the Leaky Cauldron. As they arrived, he entwined their fingers and lead her inside the strange inn that is a gateway to Diagon Alley.

"It's Harry Potter!", one of the patrons said out loud.

"Damn! Who is that gorgeous bird with him?", one of the older wizards leered at Hermione. He wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and glared at the men ogling her.

"Hiya, Harry! Who's with - Merlin's beard! Hermione Granger! I haven't seen you for so long!", Hannah Abbot, the new manager and owner of the Leaky Cauldron exclaimed.

"Hello, Hannah!", Hermione smiled at the witch and they hugged each other.

"Merlin, Hermione! I hardly recognize you. You look smoking hot! Whatever factor it is that made you so damn fine, you totally have to share it to me girl!", Hannah giggled and Hermione chuckled.

"Well I will take that as a compliment", Hermione winked at the blonde. Harry cleared his throat to interrupt the chitchat between them.

"Mione, we have to make it to dinner now or we will end up late for the show", he reminded her.

"Oh, right! I'll catch up with you later, dear!", Hermione waved to Hannah before they headed for the magical wall that conceals the wizarding shopping district.

"Who is that!", as soon as they passed the wall, wizards and witches all turned their eyes on Hermione. Harry just escorted her to the direction of _Fire Side_, the posh new restaurant at the alley that serves wizarding and muggle dishes. As soon as they entered the restaurant, a little girl ran directly towards them and Harry prepared himself for the interrogation. He was stunned when the little girl gazed up at Hermione with adoring eyes.

"Oh my! I can't believe I finally get to meet you Ms. Granger! I am a big fan of yours!", the little girl squealed. Harry chuckled at Hermione's gob smacked look. The little girl then wrapped her tiny arms around Hermione's waist and started jumping up and down.

"Hermione, let go of Ms. Granger!", a witch who they assumed was the girl's mother approached them.

"You're Hermione too?", the adult Hermione kneeled in front of the little girl and the little one smiled bashfully.

"Come on, Hermione. Please stop bothering these two people. I'm so sorry about this Ms. Granger, Lord Potter", the mother extracted her daughter's arms from Hermione.

"Ms. Granger can you sign my chocolate frog card?", the girl smiled hopefully.

"Oh! Ah, sure, I guess", Hermione said awkwardly.

"Thank you! Thank you!", the little girl took out a little coin purse from the inside pocket of her robes and handed a card to her older namesake. One of the waitstaff handed Hermione a quill and some ink so she just smiled gratefully and signed the card. She smiled at the little girl as she handed the card back.

"I'm so happy to have met you, Ms. Granger! You are so pretty!", the little girl had a big grin on her face as she followed her mother back to their table. Hermione appeared to be stunned as the girl left.

"Pardon me, Lord Potter, Ms. Granger, but may I lead you to your table please", the male waiter gestured with a hand. Harry took Hermione's hand and followed the staff. As Hermione sat down, she had an odd look on her face before she turned to Harry.

"Harry, what just happened?"

"Well it seems to me that Ms. Granger has just made her biggest fan, little Hermione, a very happy witch", he chuckled.

"But why would I have fans? Or even a chocolate frog card for that matter?"

"You are a hero, Mione. A lot of witches and wizards look up to you and frankly there are a few babies born after the war who were named after you. Case in point, your biggest fan that you just met."

"Oh, okay. That seems weird", she shrugged.

"You are one of the most famous witches alive, Mione. And well, when you disappeared, that just added to your legend", he explained. Since the waiter returned to their table to take their orders, conversation stopped. Harry noticed that she keeps on touching the ring on the chain so he just had to ask.

"Mione, can I ask a question?"

"Sure, Harry."

"Who gave you that ring? It seems to really be important to you. I just noticed is all."

"This ring was given to me by the most important man in my life, Harry. Having this with me makes me feel reassured that he's always there for me", she said with a sigh.

"Oh", that was all he could say because her words were like a dagger sent straight to his heart. _Merlin! Of course, she's already found someone else. How can someone that gorgeous even be single, anyway? No wonder she hates the prophecies so much. _He was relieved when their orders arrived since he seemed to have lost all his will to continue talking to her. They shared a quiet meal and some wine when they were interrupted by an overly excited voice.

"Harry! Harry! I didn't know you'd be coming here today mate!", Ron Weasley said as he approached their table.

"And who is this delightful creature?", George Weasley teased. When the ginger haired brothers looked at his date, their jaws dropped.

"Hermione! You're back!", they chorused.

"Hi Ron! Hi George!", she gave an awkward smile. George Weasley gathered her in his arms and hugged her tight. When he let go, he gave her a once over and smiled.

"We missed you so much 'ickle Hermi. But it seems the weather wherever you're from suits you, eh?", he said with a wink which made her laugh.

"How have you been Mione? We missed you so much!", Ron said as he hugged her tight.

"I was in Australia, Ron", she said with a smile as they let go.

"So? Did you find your parents, then? How are they? Are you back for good?", Ron's tone was hopeful.

"I did find my parents, yes. But they can't remember me still. The spell is very tough to crack and if I force it, the effects will be super harmful. My parents think of me as their friendly neighbor that they see as a daughter. So, it's all fine, I guess. And no, I'm not back for good. I'm just staying for a bit", she explained with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. _Merlin! Hermione's parents are still not cleared of her spell, _Harry thought sadly. As he observed the interaction between Ron and Hermione, he couldn't help but be jealous since she seemed to open up around his best mate in the span of five minutes but she barely talks to him.

"So? You and Lord Potter, then?", George Weasley asked suggestively while wiggling his eyebrows.

"We're getting to know each other again", Hermione said coyly. Ron turned to Harry with an eyebrow raised and he just shrugged.

"Oh, so that's what it's called these days. Getting to know each other", George said with air quotes.

"So where are you staying here, Hermione?", Ron asked.

"She lives in the manor with me", he explained.

"Harry! You dog! You sure move fast, eh mate?", George teased.

"Great! So, I guess I'll visit you soon eh?", Ron asked.

"Of course, Ronald", Hermione smiled. _Why does she keep on smiling at him? _

"So, we'll leave you two to enjoy your getting to know each other again dinner", George winked before he led Ron to a table across the restaurant.

"Mione, are you ready to go?", he inquired after they had their fill. She nodded so they stood up from their table, left galleons for payment, and headed to the exit of the restaurant. As they reached the door, they were hounded by flashes from cameras. _Merlin! The press is at it again!_

"Ms. Granger, where have you been all these years?"

"Are you back for good?"

"What are your plans?"

"Lord Potter, are you dating Ms. Granger?"

"When will you get married?"

Harry sighed as the questions were raining on them like wildfire. Hermione was clearly surprised at the behavior of the press so he protectively wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Ms. Granger and I are going to be late for our next appointment if you keep hounding us", he said in a formal voice. He glared at the reporters and they stepped aside. Still with an arm around Hermione, he gently escorted her towards the Leaky Cauldron so they can leave for muggle London. They hailed a cab and headed to the Royal Opera House. He could see that Hermione was clearly excited even if she doesn't know what show they're actually watching. He looked at her with a fond smile as her excitement reminded him of the bushy-haired bookworm he went to Hogwarts with.

He escorted her to the main entrance and she had a big smile on her face as she saw that they were there to watch Mozart's Magic Flute. The attendants led them to their seats on the upper box and Harry noticed that men turn their heads to get a closer look at Hermione as they walk by. _Merlin! I don't remember Hermione being flocked to by men like bees to honey when we were younger! _

As the show starts, Hermione's eyes were immediately glued to the stage and she had this relaxed look on her face. He didn't really know what the hell is happening on stage because his eyes were glued on her instead. Since she was so focused on the show, it was his only chance to just sit there and do nothing except for staring at her. He missed her for the last six years - her brilliance, her comfort, her friendship, and her presence. He just took this opportunity to bask in the glory of her presence once again. It felt so surreal, her being back in his life. It might be due to very odd circumstances - the prophecies and their agreement to start 'fake dating' - but he was just so happy to have her back in his life again.

When the show ended, Hermione was on her feet just like the rest of the patrons as they applauded the performance. He too stood up and followed the crowd. When they exited the theater, Hermione was gushing about the songs, the music, the production, and the actors. He listened to her and just enjoyed the tone of her voice. Being with her like this, it seemed that his rejection of her that night in the tent didn't take place. It's like they are still Harry and Hermione, the best of friends.

"How do we get back to your home, Harry?", she asked him as they were already at the lobby. He just smiled as he took her hand and looked for a place where they can safely apparate. As he found a dark corner, he side-apparated her to the main hall at Potter Manor.

"I had a really nice time tonight, Harry. Thank you for a great evening!", she kissed his cheek and walked up the stairs leaving him rooted on the spot where he stood. His eyes followed her as she made her away to her bedroom. _Maybe fake dating is not so bad after all! _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter Four is up, please tell me what you think!

Follows, faves, and reviews make my day so keep 'em coming!

* * *

**THE POTTER BRIDE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Four

It's officially been a week since the launching of their fake relationship and as expected, the press was spreading news and rumors about them like crazy. While they used to be bothered by the rumors about them posted all over the papers, Hermione actually smiled when Harry handed her a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ the morning after their "date". Of course, the Ministry of Magic seems to be extremely happy of the recent development and according to Harry, they seem placated for now.

The next stage of their charade is to have the ministry believe that all is perfectly well in their romance. So, they agreed to have "fake dates" set up at least once a week. Two days ago, Hermione visited the ministry and charmed one of the young male officials of the Department of Wizard Records for a list of witches aged twenty to thirty. After thorough sorting and evaluation, she now has an initial list of highly qualified intelligent witches that Harry could be interested in. She spent the rest of her time looking through the records and then she was able to produce the Top Ten. She was walking towards her temporary chamber, ten profiles of ideal witches in her hand, when she heard a scream from the door beside her own.

"Hermione! No! No! Don't take her! Take me! No!", she heard an anguished scream. Without thinking, her hand immediately reached the door knob but it wouldn't budge. She tried banging on the door with the intention of waking Harry up, but it was no use. She was about to kick the door as a last resort when to her surprise, the door opened. She immediately ran towards the large four poster bed and saw a sweaty and writhing Harry who was clearly suffering a nightmare.

She sat on one side of the bed and she gently shook one of Harry's arms.

"Harry, wake up", she said in a soft voice. But since he was still screaming in anguish, she shook him harder. Finally, he opened his eyes. The look of pain and horror made her want to cry for him as well.

"Hermione! You're alright!", Harry said in a tired weak voice before his arms immediately wrapped around her.

"I thought I lost you", he was still shaking, clearly still haunted by the nightmares.

"I'm fine, Harry. As are you. It's just a nightmare", she whispered into his ear. She felt uncomfortable sitting on his bed, his naked chest pressed closely to her body, and his arms tightly wrapped around her. Hermione felt Harry stiffen and he immediately pulled away from her. It was clear that his senses are now fully awakened.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I didn't know what came over me, I -", she cut off his ramblings by holding his hand and squeezing it in reassurance.

"It's alright, Harry. Nothing to worry about", she smiled at him and she stood up from his bed.

"Where are you going?", he asked in a slightly panicked tone.

"Back to my room. You need to sleep, Harry."

"Can you stay with me for awhile or I can stay with you", he said shyly like a lost little boy which reminded her of the young Harry she first met on the Hogwarts Express several years ago.

"You want me to sleep with you?", she asked incredulously.

"Well, no, I mean yes. Well, we can talk or drink coffee, or you can sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the floor. I just don't want to be alone for a bit", his eyes were glued on the floor and his hands were in tight fists with his nails digging on his skin like he was chastising himself for the audacity of his request.

"Why don't we, ah, talk for a while then. I actually got something to tell you", she decided to take pity on the poor bloke. He looked so adorable sitting there anyway. _Adorable? No! Hermione, you can't go that route again. _

"Really?", he looked up with hope and joy in his emerald green eyes that she actually chuckled.

"Yes. So, why don't you scoot over? Hmm… maybe you should ask for coffee or something." Harry pulled the covers on his bed to make space for her and she took a seat beside him.

"So, ah, coffee?", he said awkwardly after clearing his throat.

"Nah! I'd like some hot chocolate though", she said as she hugged a pillow before placing the witches' profiles on his night stand. Harry called Kreacher and after a couple of minutes, the elf popped in with a cup for each of them. He handed a cup to her and she smiled as she inhaled the scent of piping hot cocoa. She tried to act nonchalant but she was aware that his eyes seem to constantly steal glances at her. When she was halfway through her cup, she placed it on the night stand and collected the profiles in her hand. She cleared her throat and Harry looked at her expectantly.

"Harry, I have profiles here. These witches are intelligent so they could be the lady of the goblin prophecy. Anyway, before I show these to you, I will ask you a question first, if that's alright?", she started. When she saw him nod, she smiled at him before going all "Prosecutor Hermione" mode on him.

"Harry, how do you feel about Ginny Weasley? You mentioned last time that you didn't date after the war, so I just want to know how you feel about her given that I assume she was the woman you claimed to have been in love with years ago?"

"I hate that bitch!", he said with venom and she gasped in surprise. This is not the answer she expected.

"Could you expound please?"

"Ginny with the help of her mother gave me a love potion during our sixth year", he growled with bitterness.

"What? How did you find out?"

"I already had my suspicions during the Horcrux hunt after I read the symptoms of _amortentia _in one of the many books you brought along. I gave her the benefit of the doubt though since I really thought I was in love with her. I mean, she is like Cho after all, pretty, athletic, and all that. But I overheard her talking to her mother at the Burrow a few weeks after you were gone. I was too frantic and desperate to look for you that I told her I need time before getting together with her again. Clearly, she didn't want that so she approached her mother to brew a love potion for me. When I heard that, I quickly went to Diagon Alley and bought _Veritaserum. _During dinner, I laced truth serum on her drink and I found out the truth. She's been dosing me during the summer before sixth year and she also dosed you so that you'll fall in love with Ron. She knew that Ron liked you and she figured that having you be with Ron will secure her place in my heart. She told everyone during dinner that it was only her mother who was in on the idea. I demanded an unbreakable vow out of her due to the life debt that she owed me at the Chamber of Secrets. I had her vow to never bewitch anyone with any sort of attraction or love potions ever again. She also can't come near me or any other Potter as well as any Potter property. After that, I never went back to the Burrow. I only meet with Ron and the rest of the Weasleys either at Shell Cottage, the joke shop, or someplace else. I have never seen Mrs. Weasley and Ginny ever since", he narrated.

"I can't believe Mrs. Weasley did that to you! She claims you're like a son to her!", she was in shock.

"Yeah well, she wanted what was best for her youngest children. The boy who lived for her only daughter and the brightest witch of the generation for her youngest son", he sighed.

"It figures that I never really fancied Ron. It was just the love potion's effect. How stupid was I that I didn't notice how crazy I was acting during sixth year! How embarrassing!", she said in a whiny voice which made him chuckle.

"It's okay, Mione! Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Thank you for being honest with me, Harry. Now, that we have the whole Ginny thing out of the way, let's talk about these", she shook the profiles on hand.

"Fine", he sighed and she squealed in excitement as she handed him the profiles which he perused one by one.

"Mione, I really don't think these women will work well with me", he told her after glancing at each briefly.

"Why not? I based my top ten on your preference. Long straight hair, athletic, lithe and petite body frames, really pretty, and likes Quidditch", she insisted.

"You really think that those traits are the most important to me?", he had an offended look on his face.

"Well, the only women you seemed to be interested in before were Cho and Ginny. Now because of _amortentia_, Ginny is out of the picture, so we only have Cho as a sample. And Cho is all those things I mentioned!"

"I fancied Cho, 'Mione. I didn't love her", he sighed.

"Attraction is a key ingredient of love, Harry. And you could get attracted to one of these women!"

"I want more than attraction, Hermione. I want friendship, loyalty, trust, understanding. I want, well, I know that I don't want those women!"

"If you give one of these women a chance, you might find what you're looking for with them."

"No! I know what I want and I'm bloody sure it's not one of these women!", he glared at the profiles.

"Why can't you just cooperate? I am doing my best to help us get out of this mess from the prophecies and you clearly are not cooperating!", she said angrily.

"Well, I am so sorry, Hermione. But I didn't ask your help in hooking me up with some bloody stranger", he said sarcastically.

"Fine! Then date a witch that you already know and are comfortable with!", she said with exasperation.

"You don't understand Hermione", he said sadly.

"What don't I understand? Then explain it to me so that we can fix this mess!", she yelled.

"I am in love with someone", he looked into her eyes with sadness.

"Well then that's great! Just tell her how you feel and we'll ask for her help as we sort out the prophecies", she rolled her eyes in exasperation. _This bloke is hopeless! He had the solution all along!_

"She doesn't want me, Hermione", he whispered.

"My, God! Alright! Is this girl married? Is she engaged? Is she seriously involved with someone? Or is this a he?"

"Of course, it's a she! I'm not a poofter and you know that!", he was clearly offended and she chuckled.

"Hey, don't get defensive. I was just making sure", she shrugged.

"Well?", she prodded since he remained quiet.

"Well, what?"

"What is the problem that you can't be with her?"

"She's not married. She's not engaged either. And I'm not really sure if she's seriously involved with someone but -"

"No buts! Just bloody ask her out or something! Merlin! This is like fourth year and fifth year all over again!", she rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Did you just say, Merlin?", he chuckled.

"Shut up! Go get me a parchment and I'll give you a step by step guideline on how to woo the woman you're in love with. Savior of the wizarding world my arse! Can't even have the bloody balls to ask a girl out!", she muttered.

"You're giving me dating advice?"

"Just get the parchment!", she demanded. He raised a hand to summon parchment, quills, and ink. He caught them quickly and was about to hand them to her when she glared at him. He sighed and then got ready to jot down notes.

"Write all this down! Step 1: have your intentions known. You can downright confess but since you're a bloody coward, give her flowers or chocolates or whatever it is you think that she likes. Step 2: be friendly and caring. You must genuinely be perceptive of her needs and supportive of her. Step 3: invite her to a special place or activity. Step 4: Be consistent. Step 5: Tell her you love her. Did you get all of that?", she said bossily.

"Yes, ma'am!", he said cheekily and she threw a pillow at him. It quickly escalated into a pillow fight on his bed and since he was the stronger player, he eventually cornered her by pinning her down the mattress with him on top. As soon as she realized the awkwardness of their position, she lightly pushed him but he wouldn't budge.

"Get off me, you barbarian!", she said with a nervous chuckle.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"I really really like you. Will you have dinner with me?", Harry said as his emerald green eyes stared at her with intensity. She gasped when he handed out a single stemmed white rose to her and with shaking hands, she took it.

"I - I don't understand", she whispered.

"Hey! I just followed your steps!", he playfully rolled his eyes.

"But those steps are for the woman you're in love with!"

"Fine, then. Hermione, I really am in love with you. Will you have dinner with me?", she was about to punch his gut for this mean joke but when she glanced up to look at his emerald orbs, she gulped. She knew that he was dead serious about this!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, here is chapter five. I really appreciate all the faves, follows, and the reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

**THE POTTER BRIDE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Five

"Okay, Harry. I'll have dinner with you", she whispered in a breathy voice as she looked into the emerald green orbs that were intently staring at her.

"Brilliant!", he whispered as he pushed some of her curly locks away from her face.

"So… can you get off me now", she muttered awkwardly.

"Right! Sorry!", he immediately pulled away from her and resumed to sitting on his side of the bed.

"Well, you seem to be feeling better now. Maybe you should try sleeping again", she said breaking the silence.

"Good night, Mione!"

"Sweet dreams, Harry!", she made her way towards the door. Before she exited, she remembered something.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Ah, when will the dinner be? I have to be back in Australia two days from now and well, I might have to stay for a couple of days. A friend of mine called last night, he needed my help for an event he's organizing. Apparently, one backed out so I have to fill in that slot", she explained.

"We can have dinner tomorrow, if that's alright with you. As for Australia, I can help you setup a portkey once again."

"Thanks, Harry."

"I'll be by your room at seven in the evening." She smiled at him before closing the door. When she entered her chambers, she was confused. _How did I end up with a date when I was supposed to set him up with one of those women I spent so much time perusing?_

* * *

Harry Potter knocked on the door of the Lady of the manor's chamber at exactly seven in the evening. He was nervous and excited because this dinner is not like their first one. This is a real date after all and it's not just for show. When he learned about all the prophecies involving him and Hermione years ago, the ministry was immediately all over him making demands. Unbeknownst by the majority, he made an agreement with the Minister of Magic that he will fulfill the prophecy by wooing Hermione on his own terms. He will not marry the woman of his dreams by forcing conditions upon her but instead, he wants to secure her love the traditional way. After all, Hermione Granger deserves to be swept off her feet and much more.

"Be there in a sec!", he heard her voice from behind the door so he stood there and waited. When the door opened, he gulped. He expected her to wear a dress even as daring as the one she wore during their first fake date. This Hermione before him is definitely going to kill him! She wore a red bustier corset top tucked under dark form fitting jeans. She had ankle boots with stiletto heels and she topped the corset with a black fitted suit jacket. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, her face bear of any makeup, except for that tantalizing red lipstick. The white gold chain with a ring for a pendant stopped just a few centimeters on the cleavage that was very pronounced due to the bustier corset. _How did this seductress know about my fetish for corsets! Merlin! Where is the cute innocent bookworm I fell in love with? And how did she turn into this gorgeous beguiling goddess?_

"Are you alright, Harry?", she asked in a worried tone.

"Ah -, I, I", he stuttered like an idiot.

"Are you ill? Should we just cancel?"

"What? No! I'm fine!", he reassured her.

"Okay, so what's the matter?", she was clearly not convinced.

"It's just, I thought you'd wear a dress", he muttered while he felt his cheeks burn.

"Oh! Should I change then?"

"No! No!", he said loudly.

"So, what's wrong then?"

"Ihaveathingforcorsets", he mumbled. _Merlin! Did I admit that out loud? What an idiot!_

"Could you go slower, please. I didn't catch that."

"I have a thing for corsets, alright!", he admitted and turned his gaze to the floor.

"Well that explains you gaping like a fish! Shall we go then?", she said with amusement.

"You sure?", he was astounded that she does not seem to be affected by his admission.

"Harry, all men have fetishes. So, you're into corsets, big deal! When I got into a few modeling jobs in Australia, I posed for some lingerie ads. I know how blokes get all flustered with stuff like that, so it's fine!", she reassured him. _No wonder Hermione is so confident now! She became a model after all! Damn!_

"You were a swimsuit model?", his voice sounded raspy as his eyes were dazed. _Think of disgusting thoughts! Umbridge in a bikini chased by a naked Fudge on the beach! _

"No, I was a lingerie model. Pay was decent and I was desperate. Good thing I moved into less sexy campaigns as soon as my name as a model got more established in Australia. And then by some miracle, someone sponsored my college education as well as my bookshop business so I didn't have to do much modeling work ever since. Although I accepted a few projects if my manager was desperate, I owe him a lot for his help after all", she explained. Harry's mind however was focused on the fact that somewhere in Australia, she had pictures of her wearing nothing but skimpy lingerie. _Where can I get copies of those pictures? _And then he chastised himself for those perverted thoughts as he realized the desperation she must be in when she first got there. _Oh, Hermione! Why did you have to suffer all that? _

"So, where are we going?", her question brought him back to the present.

"I figured we can have dinner here. In the library", he informed her.

"Great idea! I want to avoid going to some wizarding shops for now since I'm still overwhelmed the last time we were at Diagon Alley", she said with a smile. They walked in companionable silence towards the direction of the library.

"Wow", he muttered as they arrived at the center of the library. Winky and Kreacher set up a round table for two and the area was decorated by scented candles and flowers.

"Wow indeed! Though you seem to be surprised yourself", she said with a chuckle.

"Well I didn't know the elves would do this much. I cooked all the food you see and I asked them to set up", he shrugged. When he saw her to start to glare at him, he quickly explained.

"And before you get angry, I pay them five galleons a month, the most I can have them accept. I gave them the chance to take as much as four days off a month, which they begrudgingly accepted. Kreacher has always been bound to the house of Black which I head because of Sirius' demise and Winky suffered so much from Dobby's death. So, I had to bind her to me or she would've died. My magic sustains her Mione."

"I know you would treat them right anyway. It's just you know how I get when it comes to rights and equality", she sighed.

"I understand. Neville and I were actually able to push for legal reforms on the protection of elf rights at the Wizengamot."

"Really? That's brilliant, Harry!", she had a bright smile on her face which reminded him of why he always did his best to make her proud of him. It just makes him feel all warm inside whenever she gave him that smile which indicated that was clearly pleased of the things he did. He took her hand and escorted her to one of the seats before he took the one across from her. He then handed her some sugar quills and Honeydukes' chocolates which were in a bag placed on his chair. _I am so thankful for these clever elves! _

"Aw, thanks Harry! I never had these treats in six years! Besides, I never really ate sweets either due to maintaining my weight for the modeling gigs", she again gave him that smile again. He was about to reply that the treats were no big deal when he got flustered again because she took of her suit jacket and she was now sitting across him in just the red bustier corset. Her shoulders, collarbone, and neck were beautifully exposed. The light from the moon and the candles danced on her features making her look more ethereal.

"You look beautiful, Mione", he whispered.

"Thanks", she smiled.

"So, when are we eating? I sure hope you can cook Harry for I am really hungry", she broke the tension because he just sat there and continued looking at her.

"Right! Wi-", before he can finish calling for the female elf, food appeared on the table. Winky clearly put much effort in plating the salad, mashed potatoes, and steak that he prepared. Since a bottle of chilled wine and two flutes appeared, he opened the bottle and poured some on each flute. He handed one to Hermione which she gratefully accepted.

"How about a toast, Mione?"

"Sure. What should we toast to?"

"To our future!", he said and they clinked their glasses before sipping on the wine. After that they started eating the food he prepared.

"God! You sure can cook, Harry!", she praised after taking a bite of the steak.

"Thanks."

"Mione? Can I ask a few questions?"

"Sure. If I can ask you as well, then it would seem fair."

"Of course. So, ladies first then?"

"Alright. So, what do you actually do, Harry? I know you are not an auror, since I assume aurors had busy schedules, and I've observed that you leave the manor at random times."

"Well I actually wanted to be part of the auror training program but because of the prophecies and with you gone, they did not allow me to. They believe that I can only be part of the program when we already have a child together. Since you were gone, they can't have me die at a mission without fulfilling the stipulations of the prophecy", he explained with a shrug.

"What! That's absurd! How dare they -", he interrupted her rant by cutting in.

"It's okay, Mione. I am actually thankful that I didn't join the aurors. Believe it or not, I actually enjoy managing my businesses, investments, and charities. Also, my seat on the Wizengamot also keeps me busy. At least there, I can help create impactful laws that will shape the future of the wizarding world", he said with a smile.

"Oh. So, you are a businessman then? What sort?", she asked with genuine curiosity.

"It's more of I inherited these businesses and have investments scattered all around. I have investments in both the non-magical and the wizarding world. As for the charities, I started them to help out the less fortunate. I mean I really do have too much money. And given that I was raised by the Dursleys on the bare minimum, I am not used to the luxury. Might as well share it to those who need it most, eh?"

"I am really proud of you, Harry. You know, sharing your wealth like that!"

"Thanks, Hermione."

"So, my turn to ask. Tell me about your life in Australia. Feel free to just share only things that you are comfortable about", he reassured her.

"Well finding my parents was not really difficult. I just asked the help of the Australian ministry for magic. It was undoing the spell that was the problem. I asked the help of the local healers there and we need to find someone to undo the spell with an EMI of at least 800 to overpower my enchantments", she said with a sigh.

"What's an EMI?"

"The Emrys Magical Index. Basically, it measures the magical power of each wizard with 1000 as the presumed highest score recorded, Merlin's."

"Why don't we have that in Britain?"

"The purebloods know about it Harry but they don't want the EMI to be conducted since they are afraid the muggleborns will score higher."

"Oh. So, what's your EMI score then?"

"I'm just a 700. Basically, the rule is my spell should be overpowered by one with a greater EMI than mine. In Australia though, there were no wizards with scores higher than mine. So, when I heard of that all I did was cry at first. I hated my magic since then. So, I just contented myself to be a friendly neighbor to my parents. They see me as an adopted daughter. It pains me so much though that they don't remember me and it's all my fault. That's why I never used magic ever since", she was teary-eyed now.

"Mione, do you know how we can conduct the EMI test?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Well, I was thinking. And please hear me out before you get angry. What if my EMI is at least an 800, maybe I am powerful enough to overpower your spell? Also, maybe the Elder Wand can help. I have it hidden ever since the war ended, but maybe it can help bring your parents back", he said earnestly.

"We can try Harry, but really I'm not feeling very hopeful about ever getting my parents back", she sighed.

"I still want to do the test Hermione. You know I will gladly help you if it's in my means to do so."

"Alright. The spell is simple actually. Just hold your wand and say _in robore fortitudinis meae revelare _after that a number will appear", she informed him.

"Let's do that once we're finished with dinner. But since we're still half-way and we still have dessert, tell me more about your life in Australia."

"Well, I accepted modeling jobs you already heard of that. And then I had a sponsor who financed my legal studies. I also found an angel investor for my bookshop. So, when I graduated and passed my licensure exams, I set up my own law practice beside my bookshop. My modeling manager told me I should audition for beauty pageants after getting my law degree but I drew the line at that. I accepted modeling jobs out of desperation, but joining beauty pageants that's too much. Besides, I was never really pretty anyway", she shrugged.

"Hermione, people who become models are good looking! And for the record, you always were pretty. You just had a problem with confidence. Besides, you bagged the heart of the world's most famous seeker remember? Viktor Krum. Fourth Year. Yule Ball. Don't ring a bell?"

"Buck teeth. Bushy hair. Skinny runt. Ring a bell?", she retorted.

"Please! That was years ago! You got prettier and prettier ever since fourth year. Also, I still stand by the models are good looking argument. Honestly, have you seen yourself in the mirror?", he insisted.

"Fine! It's just I still have this awkward bookworm days you know. I mean I own a bookshop for heaven's sake", she chuckled.

"So, you didn't date or something?"

"I went on dates but never had a boyfriend! I mean, honestly! It's either men flock to me because they see me as a sex object. They want to shag a lingerie model or some men don't respect my intelligence because they find it hard to believe that a model could become a lawyer", she scoffed.

"Well, you're better off without those pigs, anyway", he said nonchalantly but deep inside he was screaming in happiness. _But what about the man who gave her the ring around her neck? _

"True. Hey! My turn to ask questions!"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you never date after the war?"

"Women just want me either for the Man-Who-Conquered crap or my money and the Lord Potter title. Who would want that? Besides, I was waiting for you to come back", he said sincerely.

"Oh", she said awkwardly.

"So, ah, can you tell me more about your necklace? You wear it everywhere."

"My father gave it to me years ago, when he still remembered me. The ring is actually my mum's engagement ring. It's supposed to bring me luck in finding my prince charming or something like that. My parents were romantics and they had a happy marriage. When I was little girl, I got bullied a lot and my dad will comfort me in his lap and tell me that someday a boy will love me for who I am. He then told me that when I have a daughter of my own, I can give my engagement ring as a lucky charm as well. I always had the ring with me but I only started wearing it after the war, since I wasn't able to return their memories back. It's like being surrounded in their love, you know?", she smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"It's alright. At least they are safe and alive. And I still see them all the time, even they can't remember me."

"Are you done with your food? Shall I have dessert brought in?", he changed the topic.

"Yes, please!" Their plates disappeared and was replaced by blueberry cheesecake.

"Oh! I love blueberry cheesecake!", she said excitedly.

"I know", he smiled.

"How?"

"I remember you saying it sometime ago at Hogwarts but since it's a muggle dessert, we never had it at Hogwarts. So, I remember you saying that you had your fill of it during the holidays", he shrugged.

"And you made this?", she said with disbelief.

"I cooked for the Dursleys ever since I was five Mione. Besides, I took a culinary course after the war. I always did enjoy cooking. Maybe I'll open a restaurant someday!"

"Well, you should open one. The steak was really good! And I can't wait to try the dessert!", she giggled. She took a generous bite of the cheesecake and she moaned.

"God, Harry! You really can cook!", she exclaimed.

"Thanks!", he smiled.

"You know, I'm rather jealous you can cook! I can't cook at all!", she laughed.

"Well, thank Merlin you can't cook! Surely Hermione Granger must be bad at something aside from flying!", he teased.

"Haha! Very funny! So, what about you then, what are the things you're bad at?"

"I can't dance. I can't sing for shit. I can't play musical instruments either. I suck at Divination and History of Magic. I'm sure there's more but those are at the top of my mind for now", he said with a chuckle.

"It seems whatever it is I'm good at, you're bad at and vice versa. Except for divination since we're both pants at it", she laughed.

"Really? You sing and dance?"

"Harry, I attended ballet classes since I was three. I also was part of a choir before I joined Hogwarts. And you know I play piano. I also play violin. My parents had me attend all sorts of summer classes. They want me to be cultured and stuff."

"No wonder you were dancing fine with Viktor at the Ball, should've known. Although, I never heard you sing before", he thought out loud.

"I was just too excited to learn magic so I never engaged my other hobbies, I guess", she shrugged and he snorted.

"Excited to learn magic is an understatement!", he teased.

"Yeah, yeah. I was an annoying little know-it-all!", she pouted before laughing out loud.

"Do you want more cheesecake?", he asked when he saw that her plate was empty.

"No, I can't have another slice. I have to watch my weight. I won't say no if you give me the half you're still going to eat though", she pouted.

"Fine! You owe me, Granger!", he said playfully before he handed his dessert plate to her which she gratefully accepted.

"I'll end up fat if I continue living with you, Harry!", she said after she finished the half of his dessert.

"Please! I know how hard you work out. Winky told me", he chuckled.

"Old habits die hard, I guess. I always feel good after a work out anyway", she shrugged.

"Winky was shocked when you were doing complicated yoga poses so she informed me and described what she saw. She was worried you'd be in pain. And I told her it's a form of muggle exercise. The next day after that, Kreacher reported that he was worried you'll be hurt from lifting my heavier weights and I informed him that he has nothing to worry about because I spelled it to disappear from the lifter's hands if they can't take it."

"They told you that?", she blushed.

"They are just concerned about the safety of the occupants of the manor. It's no big deal, Mione", he chuckled.

"Well I have to work out a lot tomorrow to burn the calories from the food tonight! It was really delicious Harry! Thank you", she smiled.

"No problem", he smiled back.

"Let's finish the wine before you do the EMI?", she inquired after glancing at the near empty bottle. He gave her a nod before pouring the liquor on both flutes. When they finished the wine, he cleared his throat.

"So, where should we do the test?", he inquired with his phoenix feather wand in hand.

"Are you more comfortable with that wand or the Elder wand?"

"I'm good with either, why?"

"Just wanted to make sure is all", she shrugged.

"Can you write the spell for me again, I might forget you know", he said sheepishly as he handed her a conjured parchment and a quill with a tip already soaked with ink. Hermione shook her head and wrote the words of the incantation. She handed it to him which he accepted with a smile. They both stood up from their seats and walked a couple of steps away from the table.

"_in robore fortitudinis meae revelare_", he said in a clear voice and waited. A bright light shot out from his wand like a _lumos _but instead of just producing light, a bright number glowed. 935!

"935! Oh, my!", Hermione was astounded. After a minute, the light disappeared.

"So, I'm a 935. But why do you seem so surprised? Surely, I'm not that bad eh?", he said jokingly.

"No, it's just well at 935 you should've showed unique abilities. Hence, I was surprised", she explained. Harry had a mischievous grin on his face as he had an idea.

"Mione, can you turn around for a sec? I have a surprise for you", he told her.

"Okay", she sounded skeptical but she turned around anyway. Harry shifted into his animagus form of a black panther with messy fur and intense green eyes. He remained seated on the floor in his panther form and waited for her to turn around.

"Harry, what's taking so long!", she said impatiently and then she turned around and yelped. The panther growled while shaking its head clearly amused at her reaction.

"Harry? Is that you?", Hermione backed away from the great big black cat. The panther walked forward and sat close to where she stood and nuzzled her thigh. She knelt on the floor to take a closer look at the animal.

"Harry?", she addressed the panther and the great cat looked at her and she gasped. It was weird to see Harry's green eyes in his animagus form. Since she was kneeling down, the panther moved closer to her and nuzzled her neck which made her giggle. The fur was so soft and ticklish. When the panther licked her neck, she pulled away.

"Harry!"

The panther pulled away and had its head down. It was actually quite adorable seeing a big predator look ashamed. She brought a hand to touch the fur of the animal amazed at its softness. She chuckled when it started purring. The panther was clearly enjoying her ministrations since it was now lying down beside her, its head on her lap.

"Harry?", she called to the animagus while still stroking its fur. The cat back away before it morphed into the human form of Harry Potter. He held out a hand to help her stand, which she gratefully took.

"Sorry about the licking Mione. The panther likes you very much. It sees your scent as the scent of its mate", he explained while avoiding her eyes. His face was bright red.

"Oh. Well, it's alright! You're not in total control of yourself in animagus form anyway. There is a mix of the animal spirit acting out after all", she shrugged but she was blushing.

"So, I shouldn't morph when your around. The panther seems flirty with you and I don't want to scare you so -"

"It's okay. Your form looks beautiful", she praised.

"Thank you."

"When did you become an animagus?"

"I was sort of bored after the war and I saw a journal of my father's in the family vault. So, I decided to give it a try. It turned out to be quite easy with the instructions. After a month, I was able to master my form. I run in my animagus form during the full moon to commemorate the marauders", he explained.

"Oh, Harry!", she exclaimed before wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back.

"It's okay, Mione. I already accepted it. It just makes me feel closer to my dad, Sirius, and Remus", he whispered.

"Well I am very sure that they are very proud of the man you've become, Harry", she whispered into his ear before releasing the embrace.

"You're the first person to ever see my animagus form", he told her

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just want to keep it a secret. You know, a secret evasion skill that could come in handy during emergencies. Besides, I don't want to register my form", he shrugged.

"That's true", she agreed.

"Mione, will you let me try and help your parents?", he inquired with determination.

"You can try, Harry. But I won't hold my hopes to high. I want to thank you for the willingness to help though. Let me think on it before we make any attempt, alright?", she smiled at him.

"Of course, Mione."

"So, it's nine thirty. Do you want to go sleep or you still want to hangout and talk?", she asked after she saw the time on the grandfather clock at the corner.

"I'm good with whatever you decide. But don't you want to rest early though? You have to go to Australia for a couple of days after all", he reminded her.

"That's true, I have to get some beauty sleep for the auction", she muttered.

"Auction? Is that the event that you are attending?", he inquired with a frown.

"Yes! My former manager during the time I modeled organized a charity event wherein a chance to date selected ladies will be auctioned to attendees of the fundraiser. One of the original ladies backed out due to getting the measles so I had to fill in", she explained.

"You are participating in an event that auctions women as dates?", he was surprised.

"It's just a date, Harry. Besides, it's for a good cause!", she insisted.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Of course. So, you still want to hang out for a bit?"

"No, it's alright Mione. You should go sleep. I know that you still have to prepare for your trip. I'll walk you back to your room", he said with a smile. He summoned her bag of treats and suit jacket then handed them to her. He held her hand as they walked towards her chambers. When they were at the front of her door, he brought her hand to his lips before slowly letting go.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening, Hermione. I really enjoyed your company. Sweet dreams!", he told her earnestly when she opened her door.

"Good night, Harry", she whispered with a smile before the door closed. He entered his own chamber, got ready for bed, and thought about how he could attend the auction she's participating in.

* * *

A/N: The Latin Phrase for the EMI test incantation means "reveal the strength of my power".


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is chapter six, where the plot thickens...

I love the faves, follows, and revs. Also, for readers saying that the themes of my story are similar, then this chapter will most likely shock you. HAHA!

* * *

**THE POTTER BRIDE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Six

Hermione Granger is sitting behind the curtains as she waits for her name to be called out. She is fourth in a list of twenty ladies from the House of Pierre, Australia's most famous modeling agency, twentieth anniversary charity auction. The first three ladies were auctioned at price ranges of one thousand nine hundred fifty to six thousand five hundred Australian dollars. _So, I only have to reach a price of one thousand nine-hundred fifty-one or higher and I'll be alright! _Her main goal for tonight is to not be the lady auctioned at the least amount or worse, the lady that no one will bid upon. When Pierre Lagrange, her former manager, called her for this favor, she was apprehensive. But since it's for charity, and she really can't say no to the grand mama of the Australian modeling industry, she agreed. It was Pierre who discovered her at a time when she was in destitution when she first arrived in Sydney. The money she earned from modeling helped her to survive and it gave her something to take her mind off losing her parents. Modeling earned her good money and since it's out of character for her, no one can easily find her in that industry - a win-win situation during her lowest point. And now here she is, helping out the person who initially helped her get her life on track.

As agreed via phone, she only has to be at the venue of the auction at least five hours before it starts and Mama Pierre will provide everything. Now she's wearing a two-piece navy-blue cocktail dress. The crop top was an off-shoulder cut that showcases her collarbones and shoulders elegantly. It was paired with a tight fitted pencil skirt with a daring slit on the right. She was wearing strap nude sandals and her hair was pulled up in a French chignon. Her makeup was done simply, all nude tones except for the red lipstick. Clearly, Mama Pierre showcased what to him is her sexiest features: shoulders, collarbones, legs, and lips.

"The fourth lady to be auctioned is Ms. Hermione Granger. She used to be part of the House of Pierre's rising lingerie models until she decided to focus on her legal studies. She graduated at the top of her class at the University of Sydney and now manages her own business and legal practice. Here is a slideshow of the campaigns Ms. Granger has participated in during her stint in the House of Pierre!", she heard the master of ceremonies speak about her.

"So, gentlemen have your bids ready and let's give it up for Ms. Hermione Jean Granger, our fourth bachelorette!", there were loud applause and she could even hear whistles as she rolled her eyes. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she parted the curtains and walked to the center of the stage.

"The bid starts at five hundred dollars!", the host announced.

"Five hundred!", came the first bid.

"Six hundred!"

"One thousand!

"One thousand five hundred!"

"One thousand seven hundred!"

Hermione stood there and she prayed that she'll at least reach the one thousand nine hundred mark. She was surprised though that the men in the room seemed to get crazy over her. _What's wrong with these men? I haven't even posed for any catalog for more than a year! _When the mark reached two thousand dollars, she sighed in relief. _At least I won't be getting the bottom bid for tonight. _She decided to just remain standing there and wait for the bidding to finish.

"Three thousand!"

"Four thousand!"

"Four thousand five hundred!"

"Four thousand nine hundred!"

"Five thousand!"

Since she was blinded by the lights, she really can't see the faces of the men who were bidding on her. _Who would've thought I'd reach the five thousand mark! Well, I just hope whoever wins a date with me is a gentleman…_

"Six thousand!"

"Six thousand five hundred!"

"Hold it for a sec, gentlemen!", the host announced and the bidding paused.

"What? I'm not losing this bid so why did you stop?", one of the men protested.

"We already reached the top bid so far so to save time, I just want to ask those gentlemen who are eager to win a date with the lovely Ms. Granger over here to remain standing. After wards, I'll individually ask you for the maximum price that you are actually willing to spend. How's that sound?", the host addressed the crowd and to Hermione's surprise, six men stood up and approached the stage. One by one each of the men whispered a figure to the master of ceremonies before they returned back to their seats.

"From our six most devoted gentlemen, the highest bid made was twenty thousand dollars!", the host exclaimed and the crowd cheered. _Holy Shit! Who would spend that much on a date with me? _She was astounded at the amount!

"Now to be fair, I'll still call the twenty thousand. After all, there could still be takers out there, eh?"

"Twenty thousand, going once, going twice…"

"Fifty thousand dollars!", a deep baritone voice called out.

"Holy shit!", the host exclaimed and then he remembered his faux pas. "Sorry about that slip. But who called fifty thousand? Can you approach the stage please?", the host addressed the crowd.

"Here I am", the deep baritone voice said and the spotlight was on him.

"Harry Potter! What are you doing here?", she was surprised at this sudden turn of events. Here she was, praying to not be the least bid on lady of the night, and now her bid price is now at fifty thousand dollars from Harry of all people!

"You know each other?", the host pried.

"We're friends", she shrugged.

"A-huh! So, friends bid on their friends for fifty thousand dollars as if it's no big deal", the host teased.

"Hey! No fair! Where did you even come from?", one of the men protested.

"Alright! Calm down, gentlemen! Let's settle this fair and square. Fifty thousand dollars going once, twice…"

"Fifty-five thousand dollars!", the one who protested announced.

"Oh-oh! It seems the fight for the lovely Ms. Granger is not over yet! Are you going against that Sir, you the gentleman with the green eyes?", the host asked Harry. Hermione looked at Harry and she gulped upon seeing his brows joined together as he glared at the other gentleman.

"One hundred thousand dollars! And to the other gentleman over there, I'm willing to take the bid even higher if you're still willing to outbid me", Harry announced and the crowd cheered. The other gentleman glared at Harry but said nothing.

"One hundred thousand dollars going once, one hundred thousand going twice, one hundred thousand going thrice… Sold! The lovely Ms. Granger sold at one hundred thousand dollars, the highest ever bid raised in the twenty-year history of the House of Pierre charity auction, to ah, what's your name again Sir?"

"Harry Potter! What's the matter with you?", she screamed in frustration with her hands on her hips.

"Alright! Ms. Hermione Granger sold at one hundred thousand dollars to Mr. Harry Potter. Hand over the check to the organizers, sir, and well, you're free to claim your 'friend'", the host said in a teasing tone which made the rest of the crowd laugh. She saw Harry pull out a check book from his suit jacket and the host handed him a pen. Harry signed the check, handed it to the organizers, and walked towards her with determination. He grabbed her hand and lead her away from the stage.

"Clearly Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger have a lot to talk about. Let's hope our next bachelorettes would get good bids too, eh? So, let's now call in our next bachelorette…", the host proceeded to extolling the virtues of the next lady, but Hermione didn't care.

* * *

"Harry! Where are you taking me?", she tried to lose his grip but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm taking you away from here Mione! Who knows what could've happened to you if I didn't come here? You might end up with those bastards and who knows what they're going to do to you!", his grip was still firm as he led her outside the ballroom of the hotel where the auction was held.

"Excuse me! How dare you! The auction is for a date, Harry! A date! It's not like we're auctioned off as sex slaves", she said sarcastically.

"Hermione dear, is everything alright?", she heard the girlish sounding voice of Mama Pierre.

"Everything is alright, Mama Pierre! I'm just explaining things to Harry here", she smiled at her former manager. She elbowed Harry's side so he reluctantly let go of her.

"On behalf of the beneficiaries of this event and as the owner of the House of Pierre, I would like to express my heartfelt gratitude, Lord Potter, for your generous donation."

"Ah, you're welcome."

"Now, it's best if you show Lord Potter around Sydney, Hermione. He came all the way here just for you after all. Cheerio!", Mama Pierre gave her a knowing look and then winked at her before walking away.

"Now do you have some things left backstage or are you ready to go?", Harry took her hand again.

"No, I'm good. But where are you taking me?"

"Do you trust me?", his emerald green eyes were staring at her intently and she could feel her heart pounding wildly.

"Yes", she whispered and he entwined their hands before leading her to the valet. A couple of minutes later, they rode a black Mercedes and made their way towards the Park Hyatt, one of the most luxurious hotels in Sydney. When they arrived at the lobby, Harry still had their hands entwined and they headed straight for the elevators. She just silently followed him when they reached their floor and he guided her to his suite. He let go of her hand once they were inside the master bedroom. She was awed by the view of the Opera House that was clearly visible from the balcony of the room.

"Are you craving for any sort of food?", he asked her as he dialed for room service.

"I'm good with anything", she shrugged and resumed to just enjoying the view from the balcony. After giving their orders, she felt him stand behind her and she shivered. The tension between them is different compared to the time they had their first fake date and even their real date during dinner at the library.

"Are you cold?", he asked.

"A little", she just smiled in thanks as he placed his suit jacket on her shoulders.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"How much is one hundred thousand Australian dollars in galleons? I don't really mind since it's for charity but I might have to explain to my account manager in my next bank status meeting. He's very concerned about outflows in my account, that goblin", he chuckled.

"Well, how much is a galleon to the pound?"

"Last I checked, one galleon is 36.7 pounds."

"Based on my calculations it's around 1,505 galleons, Harry", she said with a frown.

"Great! Not that bad then! He only panics if the expense is more than three thousand galleons", he was clearly relieved.

"Harry, why did you spend that much for the auction?

"I just want to keep you safe from men who might take advantage of you", he tucked a stray curl of her hair behind her ear.

"Harry, the men who attend that auction are respectable people. Besides, it's the twentieth anniversary of the auction and we never had cases of harassment and such", she reassured him.

"Were you part of this auction before?", he frowned.

"No. This was the first time. Only the top models get selected. And I stopped accepting a lot of casting calls when I found a sponsor for my studies and a business partner for my bookshop. If I didn't find sponsors, I would really find it hard to quit modeling. Besides, I wouldn't be part of this auction if the girl I substituted isn't sick, remember?"

"Mione, promise me you won't do this again", he looked into her eyes and held each side of her shoulders to bring her closer to him.

"But why? It's for a good cause. After all, I wouldn't get such a high bid if it weren't for you", she countered.

"Really? I only entered at fifty thousand remember? You're still sought after at twenty thousand even if I weren't there", he said sarcastically.

"What is this really about, Harry?", she now had a frown on her face. _What's wrong with him? _

"I'm jealous alright! And they even showed pictures of you during your photo shoots! Merlin, Hermione! How could you act like it's nothing?", he was clearly exasperated.

"So? I was a lingerie model, Harry. Therefore, I used to take part of photo shoots. Key word, used to. I don't do that anymore. And you have nothing to be jealous about. They can look but they can't touch", she shrugged. _If his jealousy isn't so adorable, I would have smacked him. _

"Fine", he said with a sigh before he gently kissed her on the forehead which made her close her eyes.

"Mione?"

"Hmmm?"

"Be my -", whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the doorbell.

"You should get that", she whispered and he reluctantly pulled away to answer the door.

Good evening, Mr. Potter. Where would like your food, sir?", she heard the hotel staff walk in.

"Just over there on the balcony of the master bedroom." She turned around to face the staff as food was transferred from the tray to the round table.

"Good evening, Miss! Hey, you look familiar! Right! You had a billboard a couple of years ago", the male staff said excitedly. Harry cleared his throat and glared at the man. Hermione chuckled.

"Enjoy your meal, Mr. Potter, Miss! I'm gonna go!", the man left the room as quickly as possible.

"You're horrible, Harry!", she giggled.

"What? He was clearly flirting with you", he said grumpily.

"Of course, not. He just remembers one of my billboards and before you get all moody, the billboard was for a designer work apparel and not lingerie."

"Why didn't I find you as soon as possible? If I found you sooner, you wouldn't have ended up modeling", he muttered out loud.

"What do you mean if you found me sooner?", she raised an eyebrow at him and he had a panicky look on his face.

"Harry Potter! Don't lie to me!", she wrapped her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"Let's take a seat first Mione and I'll tell you as we eat", he conceded. As they enjoyed some bites of the pizza and chicken, she gave him a look that signaled he start explaining himself.

"Look, I'm your sponsor, okay? I financed your legal studies and I am also the investor of your bookshop", he confessed.

"But how? Why?", she was bewildered. _He was my sponsor and investor all along? But how can this happen?_

"I looked for you everywhere in Britain and when it was clear you weren't there, I thought of Australia. I sought out the help of the ministry. But it was very difficult to find you because you didn't use magic anymore. One day, I had an idea to ask the help of Gringotts' and through the help of their muggle banking partner, they were able to track your financial records. That was around two years after you left Britain. So, when I heard from the bank that you were suffering from financial troubles, they didn't tell me what you actually do for a living, just that you need funds for something so I financed it. I became the angel investor of your bookshop and when you started gaining profits from the business and your savings from your modeling jobs, you started inquiring at universities. So, I reckon you'd be interested at the top universities of Australia so I set up a fake scholarship program for you to help you out. I just wanted to help you Mione like you helped me at Hogwarts", he explained.

"But why didn't you tell me? Or show yourself?", she whispered. _My God! He went through all that trouble just to help me? _

"I was there at the opening of your bookshop and during your college graduation. I wanted to show myself but you seem so happy and contented. I just don't want to meddle in your new found happiness here. And I saw that your parents were at your graduation. I never thought that you didn't succeed in bringing their memories back. I thought they wanted you away from Britain, and I respected that. I just want you to be happy Mione. I'm sorry", he avoided her eyes as he continued to tell her the truth. She was crying now. _How could this man do all those things for me? He must have really loved me all along. _

She stood up from her seat and walked purposefully towards Harry. She took one of his hands and urged him to stand up. He quietly followed her lead and stood up in front of her, still avoiding her eyes.

"Thank you, Harry. All this time, you've always been there for me", she whispered before she gently pulled his head down and kissed him for all she was worth.

* * *

Harry Potter woke up feeling happy but at the same time, confused. He made love with Hermione last night and all seemed well in his world. The dreams he had however were what's bothering him. He dreamt that he actually made love with Hermione during the Horcrux hunt but he screamed Ginny's name when he orgasmed. And then he saw that when he was spent, Hermione obliviated him. _Was that just a nightmare? Or did that actually happen? _He was confused because last night, every touch of his hands on her body and her on his, felt so familiar. It's like he had muscle memory of her erogenous spots and it felt like being home again. _Did she actually obliviate me? _

He trusted Hermione with his very life but his dreams bothered him. Since she was clearly in the shower, he can hear her singing, he decided to satisfy his curiosity. He summoned his wand and casted a _finite incantatem _on himself. And there it was. The real memories. Hermione did come on to him that night and he accepted on the condition that it was just sex. And she agreed. But when he came and called out Ginny's name, he remembered the pained look on her face. She waited for him to fall asleep, and then she altered his memories. _Merlin, I hate Ginny Weasley! If it weren't for her bloody love potions my feelings wouldn't be so messed up!_

He knew that his relationship with Hermione could not prosper if he can't get answers from her._ Why did she have to obliviate me? It's like she took my virginity and removed my memory of it like a rapist would do! Merlin! I would have believed I was a virgin until last night since she lied to me. _He took a deep breath to control his anger but it was no use. He picked up his trousers from the floor and hurriedly put it on.

"Hermione! Open the damned door! We need to talk!", he angrily banged on the bathroom door. _How could you lie to me, Hermione? Why? _


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So here's another chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it!

I updated my Dark Lord Harry and time travel fic after so many months, you might want to check it out. It's called _All Because of You. _

Also, I added a chapter to my new story which is loosely based on Pride and Prejudice. It's called _Seven Years of Loving and Loathing. _

Faves, follows, and reviews are as always, highly appreciated.

This is a short chapter but hopefully, you'll still enjoy it!

I have a question: How long should this story be? I am not certain yet so I'm open to your suggestions XD

* * *

**THE POTTER BRIDE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Seven

"Hermione! Open the damned door! We need to talk!", she heard Harry bang on the door of the bathroom. _What the hell is the matter now? _

"I'm coming in!", he yelled and she yelped as she hurriedly wrapped a towel around herself. The water was still cascading down her body and she turned off the shower and glared at the exasperating man whose mood swings are worse than a woman in menopause. _He seemed so happy as we made love last night and now he's angry at me?_

"What the hell is wrong with you, Harry?", she yelled at him as she tightened the knot on the towel. She saw his eyes glaze on her towel clad and dripping wet body, before he shook his head as if willing himself to focus.

"Hermione, be honest with me. Did you cast an obliviate spell on me during the Horcrux hunt? Specifically, during the time when you came on to me?", he demanded.

"What? Are you insane? Why the bloody hell would I do that?", she snapped.

"Don't lie to me, Hermione!", he moved towards her and she stepped back.

"I'm not lying to you!", she insisted.

"Really? Then why is it that after we slept together last night, I had a foggy dream that we slept together before and when I casted _finite_ on myself, the real memories came over me", he said sarcastically.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!", she said angrily and she walked towards the door but he held her arm and dragged her back.

"Fine! Let me try something", he sighed and she nodded.

"_Finite Incantatem!", _he pointed his wand at her and she got dizzy. A few seconds after that, her mind cleared. _Oh shit! I did alter his memories! And I also altered mine! _

"Well?", Harry asked her with his arms crossed and his emerald green eyes glowering at her with intensity that she gulped.

"I – I'm sorry, Harry", she stammered while avoiding his eyes.

"Why the hell did you do it, Hermione?", his question was calm and yet so cold.

"You clearly wanted Ginny so I decided to have the experience of our first time hidden away from us. That way, you can be with her without guilt. And I can wallow in shame because of a simple rejection and not of wantonness", she avoided his eyes and she admitted in a small voice. She could feel herself tearing up but she reigned the tears in. _I refuse to cry in front of him!_

"How could you do this to me, Hermione? How could you do this to us?", he said sadly.

"You didn't want me, okay? Can you imagine the hurt I must have felt when you screamed her name instead!", she said angrily as the tears fell.

"I know I must have hurt you a lot but I was bewitched by a bloody love potion!", he snapped back.

"Well, you said Ginny gave me a potion keyed to Ron. But how can you explain the fact that I was able to resist its effect during the hunt? And how was I able to throw myself at you? Maybe you really do love Ginny! You're just angry and disappointed that she potioned you!", she said sadly.

"I can't believe you just accused me of being in love with the bitch who toyed with our minds and hearts!", he screamed as his magic reacted by having the mirror break. She flinched.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It happened a long time ago", she conceded.

"Of course, it bloody matters! You lied to me!", he yelled.

"Okay! So, I lied to you! And you hurt me! There! Are you happy now?", she said sarcastically.

"I should've known you would do something like this! You even obliviated your parents!", he said angrily and this time she snapped. She walked towards him with determination and slapped him hard on the face. Smack!

"Listen here, Harry Potter! Yes, I obliviated you. And yes, I obliviated my parents! But I obliviated my parents to protect them because I love them! And I obliviated them because I wanted to help you - because I love you! I bloody loved you - you ungrateful jerk! How dare you throw that on my face! I gave up everything for you! And when I decided to show you how much I'm in love with you, you throw my feelings away! Bloody love potions or not! The hell I care! I loved you enough to overcome its effects! And you clearly do not! You know, what? I don't care anymore! Why don't you just stay the hell out of my life because I clearly disgust you!", she wiped the tears from her face and ran away from the bathroom.

She hurriedly grabbed her skirt, top, and shoes and left his hotel room. She located a comfort room on that floor and locked herself in one of the cubicles. She sat on the toilet bowl and cried her heart out. _What did I ever do to deserve this pain? I thought I was all over him? I thought I was over what happened years ago?_

* * *

"Fuck!", Harry screamed in frustration as he punched the wall inside the bathroom. When his brain decided to function, he hurriedly left the bathroom and looked around the suite for any sign of Hermione. When he saw that only her underwear was left scattered on the floor, he pulled his hair out in frustration and screamed. _Why am I such an idiot! _

"Hello!", he frantically called to the receptionist of the hotel.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter", she greeted cheerfully.

"Have you seen the woman I came with last night? Did she leave?", he was desperate. He knew that if he let her go now, he will never win her back.

"Oh! I am so sorry, sir. But I am not really sure if the lovely lady who came with you already left. I'll have our CCTVs checked if you wish", she offered.

"No! It's alright. Thank you", he sighed and cut the line. _What the fuck have I done?_

He decided to stay in the hotel for the rest of the day. He needed time to think and he knew it was best to give Hermione time to cool off. He would go to her the next day. _She must have returned to her house here. Hopefully, she will be at the bookshop tomorrow._ _I'll grovel and beg if I have to!_

* * *

The next day, he made his way to _The Little Bookworm, _Hermione's café themed bookshop. He took a deep breath before he opened the door. As soon as he got in, a blonde gentleman immediately attended to him.

"Hello, sir! How can I help you?"

"Is the owner, Ms. Hermione Granger, here today?", he immediately asked.

"I'm sorry, sir. Ms. Granger called in yesterday afternoon that she'll be on indefinite leave. She says she'll be on travel", the blonde staff replied.

"Oh. Ah, well, can you give me her phone number or her address please?", he implored.

"Sir, I don't think that's very proper", came the reply.

"Please! I'm begging you! I have to see her. It's very important!", he begged. Seeing the desperation in his eyes, the staff sighed.

"Wait a second, sir. I will have her address and phone number ready!", the staff walked away to secure a pen and paper.

"Thank you so much!", he said earnestly.

"Here you are, sir!", the gentleman returned with Hermione's address and phone number. He gratefully accepted it and dialed her number as he left the bookshop.

"_The number you have dialed is currently not attended."_

"Fuck! Where are you Hermione?" He quickly hailed a taxi and asked the driver to go to the address handed by the staff. Twenty minutes later, he arrived in front of a simple bungalow that was very clean yet homey. _Please be here. Please be here. _He paid the driver and ran to the door of the house.

"Hermione! Open up! It's Harry!", he knocked. He tried banging louder but no answer came.

"Hermione! Please!", he was despondent but he knew that she was no longer there. He sat on her porch as the tears fell down. _Why did I let my mouth run over my heart! _

"Are you alright, son?", he heard a man call out. When he looked up, he saw the chocolate brown eyes of Hermione staring back at him. _Hermione's father!_

"Do you know where Hermione is, sir?", he desperately asked.

"She left early this morning. She says it was her annual solo trip. She didn't look happy though, but my wife and I decided not to pry", the older man with Hermione's eyes replied.

"Oh. Did she tell you where she'll go?"

"I'm afraid not, son! Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Harry. Harry Potter", he extended a hand and the older man shook it.

"Nice to meet you Harry."

"Likewise, sir."

"So, how do you know Hermione? She never mentioned a Harry before", the older man chuckled. _Ouch! She didn't even mention me?_

"It's a long story, sir", he sighed.

"You seem like a fine fellow. So, if you're not busy, why don't you come over my house and meet my wife. Then we can talk. I believe you need some company right now. What do you say?", the older man smiled at him.

"Thank you, sir. I would love to", he stood up and followed the older man. _Maybe I can try and overpower Hermione's spell? That way her parents can finally remember her again. I mean my counter spells on her obliviations worked, so maybe I can help her parents? _


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So here is chapter eight. We are already reaching the climax of the story so we're getting closer to the end. Let me know what you guys think.

Follows, faves, and reviews are highly appreciated.

Anyway, do we have folks here who are interested in becoming beta readers?

* * *

**THE POTTER BRIDE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Eight

Harry quietly followed Hermione's father into the beautiful two-story house next door that was surrounded by a white picket fence. The grass on the lawn was green and freshly trimmed; there were rose bushes that decorated the path to the main door. He was looking forward to this conversation and learn more about Hermione's life here in Australia, but he was also nervous. It was now or never and he knew that this was his chance to overpower Hermione's spell on her parents. So now, he just has to find the right timing and hope that everything will run smoothly. If not, well, this may be the last straw and Hermione Jean Granger could end up killing him! _No! This has to work! After all, I was able to overcome Hermione's spell on us. So, I just have to find the right timing, and then focus. I can do this! I must do this! Not to bring her back to me, but to make her happy. She deserves to be happy. She must have her parents back. _His thoughts were filled with strengthening his determination to help her parents. He took deep breaths to steady his magic in preparation for the spell he knows he should cast.

"Monica! We have company, dear. Come here for a bit! I want you to meet someone", Hermione's father called out. An elegant woman who was an older version of Hermione with strawberry blonde hair and dark blue eyes came rushing from the kitchen to greet her husband with a kiss on the cheek.

"Well Wendell, who is this fine looking fellow?", Hermione's mother said with a smile. Even her smile resembled that of Hermione's! It was like looking at a possible future, if Hermione forgave him that is.

"Hello! My name is Harry Potter. I'm a friend of Hermione Granger, your next-door neighbor", he extended a hand which the older couple eagerly shook.

"Oh! Sorry for just dragging you here, son. My name is Wendell Wilkins, and this is my wife, Monica. Please have a seat and we'll sort you out with some tea and biscuits", the older man nodded before he and his wife turned around with their arms wrapped on each other's waist. Clearly, they were a very loving couple just like how he imagined his parents would be if they lived. _Shit! This is my chance! Focus, Potter! You can do this! _He took a deep breath, and silently pointed his wand to cast a sleeping charm on the couple. After that, he levitated them gently towards the couch. Once that was settled, he took five minutes to center his magic, took his wand out and casted _finite incantatem _first on Mr. Granger, followed by Mrs. Granger. He took a seat across the sleeping couple and then silently casted an _enervate _on them. _Please make it work! Please! Please! Please!_

"Daniel? What happened? And, where are we?", Mrs. Granger whispered to her husband after rubbing her eyes. _Yes! It worked! The Grangers are back! _

"I'm not really sure, dear. Looks like we're far away from home", Mr. Granger replied as he wrapped an arm around his wife in a gesture of comfort. The couple's eyes roamed around the house until their eyes fell on Harry.

"Harry Potter?", Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes, ma'am", he smiled politely.

"Do you have any idea why we're here, son? And where is Hermione? It's like everything is all hazy now", Mr. Granger replied.

"Mr. Granger. Mrs. Granger. I will explain everything to you but you have to promise me that you would not blame Hermione for this", he pleaded.

"Well, we will of course hear you out dear. And please call us Dan and Emma", Mrs. Granger said with a comforting smile. Harry took a deep breath and told them everything he knew. He talked about Voldemort, the Horcruxes, and the Death Eaters. He talked about Hermione's decision to help him. He explained the reason as to why she hid her parents by changing their memories. He opened up about everything that happened to Hermione during the war. The couple just listened to him and they held each other as they cried. They cried for their daughter and the pain she suffered. They cried for the time lost. It was already nearing dinner time when Harry finished his tale.

"Harry, thank you for telling us the truth about everything", Emma Granger smiled at him.

"No need to thank me, Emma. It was my fault that Hermione got involved in the war. And it was because of me that she had to do whatever it took just to keep you safe", he said sadly. _Merlin! I'm an idiot! How could I scream all that crap to Hermione's face yesterday when all she's done is to give everything, she possibly could just for me… She's right! I really am an ungrateful jerk! _

"Where are you staying, Harry?", Daniel Granger inquired.

"Oh! I rented a suite at the Park Hyatt. I should head back soon", he stood up and was about to say his good byes when Emma Granger walked towards him and hugged him fiercely - just like Hermione used to do.

"Thank you for keeping Hermione safe, Harry. And thank you for bringing us back. Please do stay here for a couple of days. We would like to get to know you better", she told him in earnest as she released him from her embrace.

"You really should just say yes, Harry. Emma won't take no for an answer", Dan chuckled.

"Oh! Alright then! Hermione must have inherited her stubbornness from her mother", Harry chuckled.

"Daniel Oswald Granger!", Emma had her hands on her hips and called out her husband's name in a way that reminded Harry of an angry Hermione. _She must have gotten the full name calling from her mother! _

"I'm sorry darling. I was just teasing!", Dan pleaded with a pout making Harry laugh and his wife roll her eyes.

"Lead Harry to the guest room while I prepare dinner", Emma told her husband sternly.

"Yes, dear!", Dan said obediently and his wife pecked him on the cheek before heading for the kitchen.

"Come along, Harry", Dan gestured for him to follow. When they reached the second floor, Dan opened a door to the guest room and they both entered it.

"Right! So, hope you're comfortable here for the night. And sorry about, Emma. She's stubborn like that. Best just follow her lead to avoid drama", he had a fond smile as he talked about his wife. _I wonder if I'd be like that when I got married…_

"It's alright sir! Hermione's been leading me and Ron everywhere since Hogwarts. So, I'm sorta used to headstrong stubborn women", he chuckled.

"Yes! Hermione is very much like her mother. The stubbornness must be from the curly hair or something", Dan laughed and he laughed along as well. They both knew that they shared a fondness for their very own stubborn curly haired Granger women.

"Well, just feel at home here Harry. And I'll call you when dinner's ready. I must go help Emma!", Dan winked before closing the door.

* * *

After an hour, Harry was called to join the couple for dinner. When he went downstairs, he was surprised to see so much food on the table. He smiled at the couple before he took the seat across his hosts. As they enjoyed samples of the salad and the pasta, Emma asked her husband to open the bottle of champagne. Dan then poured the drink in three glasses before distributing it all around. They toasted to Hermione and then sipped the chilled wine. Harry was enjoying himself until the Grangers attacked him with awkward questions which Emma started.

"So, Harry? When have you realized that you're in love with our Hermione?", she asked nonchalantly and he almost choked on the pasta.

"I – I", he tried to speak, but his nerves, along with trying in vain to clear his throat from the recent choking episode, did not help him at all.

"Emma, go easy on the lad!", Dan admonished his wife. He was about to mentally thank the older gentleman when another question popped in.

"Would you mind telling us what brought you outside our daughter's doorstep with a crestfallen look on your face, Harry?", Dan inquired. He cleared his throat and resolved himself to answer the questions of his beloved's parents.

"We had a fight yesterday, sir. I discovered something from the war that she kept secret from me. And well, we had a screaming match. Nasty words were said. She left before I realized my stupidity", he said honestly.

"I see. May we inquire as to what the secret is?", Dan said with an eyebrow raised. With that question, he told them everything. Ginny's betrayal, the prophecies, the ministry's actions that brought Hermione back to Britain, the auction, and the obliviations.

"Oh dear! It looks like you have your work cut out for you, Harry", Emma said sympathetically.

"I know, Emma. I just hope she'll give me one last chance", he sighed.

"One last question, Harry", Dan said.

"Yes sir."

"Do you really love my daughter? As in, are you really in love with her? Is she the one?", his tone was very serious.

"Yes, sir. I love her. With all my heart", he looked into the older man's eyes.

"Alright! Then we give you our blessing. If Hermione accepts you, that is", Dan raised his glass to him and his wife nodded.

"Thank you, sir", he said sincerely.

"Oh, don't thank us yet, son. I know my daughter. She's a tough one to crack!", Dan said with a chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a tropical island far away from Australia, a curly haired brunette was shivering in her sleep as her nightmares brought her to the time when Bellatrix Lestrange tortured her at Malfoy Manor. Her biggest secret, it was not the _crucio _that broke her entire being during the torture. In truth, it was the fact that Bellatrix Lestrange casted a dark curse on her since the vile witch was mad that Voldemort wanted her as his trophy after killing Harry Potter.

"No! Please! Stop!", she screamed and as she opened her eyes, she broke down in tears. _I must go back to Australia and tell Harry the real reason why I can't be with him. Or anyone else for that matter. _

"I curse your body to never bear any heirs, mudblood. You can get pregnant, but all your babies will die from my curse. Your womb shall kill your babies. That way, your filth won't ever pollute this world!", the mad voice of Bellatrix Lestrange echoed over and over again in her head.

_I'm sorry, Harry. But maybe we're just not meant to be…_

Her mobile phone was ringing and she hurriedly picked it up without looking at the caller ID. She froze as she heard that voice, "Hermione, dear, it's mum. Please come home".

"Mum?", her voice cracked.

"Yes, dear. We're back. Your dad and I are finally back!", the voice on the other line said with emotion.

"But how?", this must be a dream because it's too good to be true.

"Your friend Harry helped us dear. So please come home. We need to talk. And before you worry, we understand. We're not mad at you darling. So please come back. Your father and I miss you so much!", her mother's voice cracked. It was clear that her mum was in tears just like her.

"Just give me a few days to think mum. And then, I'll be home soon. I love you!", her mother said goodbye and she looked at her mobile phone with disbelief. _Apparently, miracles do happen. However, one miracle is enough to last for a lifetime. I'm just so happy my parents are back. And when I see Harry again, I still have to let him go… _


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Chapter Nine is here. I had fun reading your violent reactions to the plot twist! HAHA!

Anyway, I do hope this chapter calms your nerves.

I am looking forward to hearing your feedback.

Follow, fave, and review!

For those who can't wait for this tale to finish, I do suggest you read my completed works to kill the time. _Blind No More_ along with the _Restricted Scenes _chapters, _Incomplete, _and _Seducing Hermione _makes a total of 162k words to read. So do entertain yourselves if you wish! If you want to read something similar to the Potter Bride (read Incomplete first since it's filled with drama and intrigue). The other two are really funny so if laughs are not your thing, then read the latter.

Anyway, I just wanted to share that for me it's funny that when I started writing The Potter Bride, I never planned for it to get a bit dark and political, but hey, I'm making this up as I go along.

Seriously, if you want to be a Beta Reader, I need one or two, let me know if you're interested. It's hard to have 3 tales in progress and I still have 3 other ideas floating my head.

* * *

**THE POTTER BRIDE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Nine

Harry stayed with the Grangers for one whole day before he decided to return the favor by inviting them to join him for a mini vacation at Park Hyatt, the hotel he was staying at. To his delight, he was able to get Dan and Emma to agree. Now, all three of them were riding a cab on the way to the luxurious hotel with an opulent view of the Opera House. Suddenly, Emma's mobile phone rang.

"Emma, er - Monica Wilkins, how can I help you?", he and Dan chuckled at the slip.

"Oh! Hermione! It's you. Hi sweetie! What's up?", Emma had a big smile on her face. Dan and Harry quieted down so they could catch bits of the conversation between mother and daughter.

"Put it on speaker, dear", Dan whispered to his wife. Emma followed her husband's request and Hermione's voice could be heard from the mobile phone. They could hear the rushing sound of the waves crashing on what they could only imagine was a beautiful beach.

"Hi mum! I'm fine. No need to worry about me. I'll be staying here for an entire week before I return to Sydney. How's dad?", Hermione's voice sounded content and happy.

"Hi honey!", Dan called out.

"Oh! I'm on speaker! Hi, Dad! I missed you and mum so much! I'll explain everything when I get back, I promise", her voice sounded earnest and pleading.

"Well, I miss you too, hon. But really, we understand. We'd appreciate the explanations but your friend Harry already informed us of what happened", Dan replied.

"Okay!"

"So, what part of the globe are you currently in, dear? Really these solo travels of yours! Find someone to go with next time", Emma chided lightly.

"I'm in Boracay, mum. It's an island paradise in the Philippines. You and dad should come here with me next time. It really is so beautiful", she said wistfully.

"We'll take your word for it dear. Do take pictures alright? Oh, and where are you at right now?", Emma said with a chuckle.

"I'm just lounging around and catching some sun, mum."

"Do put on some sunscreen dear. In as much as we're excited to see you all tanned up, you really should be mindful of skin cancer", Emma reminded.

"Mum! Honestly!", Hermione laughed.

"Do get us some souvenirs honey", Dan said happily making his daughter laugh.

"Of course, dad!"

"Should we fetch you at the airport, dear?", Emma asked.

"No need, mum. Thanks. Ah, do you by any chance have Harry's number? I need to talk to him", Hermione inquired.

"Hi Hermione", he finally said something.

"Oh! You're there as well. Ah, well, hi Harry. Can I talk to you for a sec?", Emma turned off the loudspeaker and handed the phone to him.

"Hello", he greeted. _Merlin! This is so awkward. And her parents are here with me. _

"Hi", she said in a breathy voice. It was obvious that she was as nervous as he was.

"Harry, can we meet up when I get back. I need to tell you something", he then heard her sigh.

"Of course, Mione. So, ah, well, when shall I see you?", he said after clearing his throat.

"How long shall you be staying in Sydney?", she inquired.

"I'll stay for a bit. Your parents are vacationing at the Park Hyatt with me for three days. But I have to go back to Britain after that for a Wizengamot session", he informed her.

"Well, shall I see you in Britain then? Let's just talk at your home. Doesn't have to be anything fancy", she suggested.

"Great! So, ah, I'll see you then", he replied.

"Sure! I'll call you when I'll head back in Britain. I assume my parents have your number", she said awkwardly.

"Yes! Yes, of course!", he said in a rush. _It's just a phone call! Why am I so nervous? _

"Okay. Can you hand the phone back to my mum, Harry?"

"Oh! Right!", he quickly handed the phone to Emma. He saw the look of amusement on the faces of the couple.

"Mum, dad, I'll see you in a few days alright. I love you!", Hermione's voice was heard once again since Emma set it back to loudspeaker.

"We love you too, Hermione!", her parents chorused and then the line went off.

"So, what did you and Hermione discuss Harry?", Emma said teasingly.

"You really shouldn't meddle in the kids' affairs, darling", Dan nudged his wife.

"It's alright Dan. Er, Hermione says that she wants to meet with me to talk about something", he shrugged.

"That sounds exciting!", Emma squealed.

"Em", Dan gave his wife a look.

"Fine!", she pouted and the men chuckled.

"Excuse me Ma'am, sirs, we have arrived", their cab driver interrupted. Harry quickly paid the cab driver and he led the couple towards the lobby of the hotel.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter! It's good to see you back sir", the female receptionist greeted.

"Hi! These are my guests. They'll be staying with me for three days up until I leave for Britain. Please see to it that whatever expense incurred will be charged on my account. Thank you", he nodded to the receptionist and escorted Hermione's parents to the elevators.

"Harry, you really should let us contribute for our stay here", Dan said.

"It's alright, Dan. Consider it my thanks for having me over yesterday. And well, I really want to thank you and Emma for being really considerate and understanding of all that's happened", he said sincerely.

"Oh, alright! Enough of this drama. Let's go! I'm so excited. If only Hermione were here with us", Emma said with a big grin.

"For sure our daughter is happy on the paradise she told us all about, Em!", Dan said as they followed Harry inside the elevator.

Harry enjoyed the three days he spent with Hermione's parents as they roamed around Sydney. They watched shows at the Opera House, tried the exquisite food and drinks from the hotel, had fun while lounging around the pool area, and he learned about Hermione's pre-Hogwarts life from their long talks. They also told him about what they know of their daughter's life in Australia - her modeling career, the campaigns she participated in, her university days, and about her business. Like Harry, her parents were amazed at how Hermione made a name for herself while starting from scratch. Sure, they discussed that it was very out of character for Hermione to delve into modeling, specifically lingerie modeling when she first started out. But still, they were all in agreement that Hermione Jean Granger sure has grown from the little know-it-all girl they all knew. The odds that Hermione faced in her life shaped her to become the woman that she currently is and her parents are just too proud of her. Harry quite agreed with her parent's sentiments. Hermione really grew up into a strong independent woman!

When the end of their mini vacation came, Harry felt a little melancholic because he really enjoyed his time with the Grangers. He imagined that this could have been what his life would be like if his parents were alive. He now understood why Hermione grew up as a very passionate and caring little girl - the best friend that he first met at Hogwarts. Her parents were wonderful people therefore, it made sense that they would raise a wonderful little girl. Harry left Sydney via portkey feeling sad yet excited. He was sad due to his separation from the Granger parents, who he hoped to be his future in-laws if their daughter accepted him. At the same time, he was excited because in a few days, he would see Hermione again. He was prepared to grovel and beg at her feet for one last chance. He just hoped that she would still have him - or at the very least be willing to start all over again.

* * *

The Wizengamot session was once again a long and tedious series of processes and cases. Due to his promise to keep the Potter legacy alive, he tried his best to make good use of his influence in the law-making body. When it was for the advancement of the minorities and to help the less fortunate members of the magical community, he was always a strong supporter. Meanwhile, when subtle attempts to forward bigotry are brought forward, he was also very strong in his arguments to counter those policies. Many died in the Voldemort wars and those who survived still suffered emotional and physical wounds, so he really did his best to prevent laws that advance any forms of discrimination. He owed it to his mother, Remus, Dobby, and those other victims who lost their lives.

"Petition to forward the enforcement of marriage between Lord Harry James Potter and the witch of the four prophecies, Hermione Jean Granger!", Lord Greengrass declared when the Chief Witch, Dowager Augusta Longbottom opened the floor for other matters.

"Hear hear!", chorused the majority. Since the body was getting rowdy with their arguments, the formidable Chief Witch pounded hard on the gavel to call everyone to order.

"Order! Order in the Wizengamot!", the Chief Witch glared and the crowd became silent.

"My dear Chief Witch, it is time for us to enforce the union between the two people involved in the four prophecies because the future of our magical existence hangs on a thread should those two stay apart. Besides, if the reports are right, it seems that Lord Potter and Ms. Granger are getting along just fine. Might as well just have them marry already!", Lord Greengrass insisted.

"Any naysayers, please speak now", the Chief Witch stated. Harry raised his wand and Dowager Longbottom gestured for him to address the body.

"While the sentiment of Lord Greengrass speaks about the welfare of the greater good of society, I beg to disagree. Hermione Granger should be given the freedom to decide for herself whether she wants to marry me or not. Need I remind everyone here today that Ms. Granger is the mastermind of my victory in the Voldemort wars. Do you honestly think that someone so brilliant could be compelled to go against her freewill? Furthermore, none of you members of the Wizengamot ever considered the sacrifice Ms. Granger has already given to the Wizarding World. Thus, you cannot demand for more. I would do my best to secure her affections but I will never force her for the sake of the prophecies. It's our lives at stake here. I will never take a wife who would loath me for life since I just forced myself on her", he was adamant in his stance.

"But surely things have progressed better since you were recently photographed together? So why delay the happy news?", another supporter of Lord Greengrass countered.

"Permission to speak, Chief Witch", everyone was surprised when Draco Malfoy raised his wand. When he was acknowledged, the crowd was silent. The young Lord Malfoy never expressed any opinion on the four prophecies and the marriage law ever.

"I hold information that is very pertinent to the situation between Lord Potter and Ms. Granger. Now, before you react as to why I withheld the information, I believe it was not the right time to tell the body about this problem. But due to recent developments, I believe it is time to reveal what I know", Draco started.

"Carry on, Lord Malfoy", the Chief Witch encouraged.

"As you know, I once supported the Death Eaters. Now, I am sure you are aware that Lord Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Ms. Granger were captured and taken to Malfoy manor. You know of the torture that Ms. Granger suffered, the _crucios _from my deranged aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. However, Ms. Granger suffered so much more than that. You see, my aunt was more or less in love with the Dark Lord. But Voldemort never loved anyone, he just wanted power. I overheard form my aunt and father that the Dark Lord wanted Hermione Granger as his trophy once he killed Harry Potter. And by trophy, I mean that he wanted Ms. Granger to bear his magical heir. You see, the Dark Lord was of the notion that Harry Potter's successes were mostly due to the brilliant Ms. Granger and due to the young Death Eaters ignorance, we told the Dark Lord all that we knew about Hemione. When my aunt knew of the Dark Lord's plans for her, she casted a very dark spell on Hermione at Malfoy Manor. The spell is called _utero mortis. _This spell prevents a woman to ever bear a child because if she gets pregnant, her womb will kill the baby. Therefore, with this knowledge, even if we demand Lord Potter and Ms. Granger to get married, it is of no use. We must first find a cure for Ms. Granger's condition", Draco narrated.

The crowd was outraged. Harry could only sit down in defeat. _How can Hermione endure so much pain? What did she over do to deserve all this? And Voldemort wanted her because of me? Merlin! _

"Order in the Wizengamot!", the Chief Witch yelled.

"If I may continue, Madam Longbottom?", Draco said respectfully. When he received a nod, he continued.

"My wife Astoria, as you know is an Unspeakable. I've told her of Hermione Granger's curse two years ago and she's been doing some research on how to cure the _utero mortis_. Now, she already has some ideas but the research is still not fully developed. Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot, I offer this information not for my personal gain, but I agree with Lord Potter. You cannot make any demands from Ms. Granger and himself. They have already suffered as it is and I saw how Bellatrix tortured her. I was there when the dark curse was cast upon her and I didn't do anything to help her out of fear. Imagine your wives suffer from the same thing? So instead, why don't we pass legislation on how to find a cure for this", Draco said solemnly before he sat down again.

"Lord Potter, any thoughts?", the Chief Witch addressed.

"I would like to thank Lord Malfoy for telling us about the nature of this problem. However, Hermione's curse should not be of public knowledge. I do agree that we have to find a cure for this. I want her to be cured not because of the prophecies, but she needs to be free from any darkness lurking within her", he nodded to Malfoy.

"How about we form a special group of researchers that will look into the curse and how to cure it? We can ask Lord Malfoy's wife to lead the team. Furthermore, I do agree that we must conceal the truth of Ms. Granger's condition. I cannot imagine how it must be like for her", one of the members proposed.

"Please flash a light on your wands if you agree with the proposition", the Chief Witch announced. As expected, all wands flashed white.

"The motion has passed. Lord Malfoy, please talk to Lord Potter in private about your knowledge of this curse. I want you to inform your wife about the research as well", the Chief Witch declared.

_Oh Hermione! Why must it always be you who has to suffer?_

* * *

A/N: _Utero Mortis _is a Latin phrase that means "the womb of death".


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I was supposed to update yesterday but I needed time to control my temper from the rude comments. Honestly! If you don't like where this story is going, then write your own or stop reading. It's as simple as that. Criticism on my writing style, grammatical errors, and other technical stuff is really highly appreciated. I am even tolerant of down right demanding reviews for updates. But please, if you don't agree with the direction of the story, then just stop reading.

Anyway, on with the story...

* * *

**THE POTTER BRIDE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Ten

"Malfoy, could I have a word with you?", Harry immediately approached Draco Malfoy as soon as the Wizengamot session was formally finished.

"Sure, Potter", Malfoy nodded. Harry made a gesture with his hand and he led the blonde man outside the chamber. He knew that this discussion with Malfoy will be a very important one. He also didn't want anyone else to hear about the highly sensitive topic they will be discussing so he decided that it was best to have this talk in his manor. The wards there were impenetrable after he made several alterations since first learning about the vast property since getting it rebuilt. His grandparents were the last occupants of the manor before Voldemort and his followers attacked them. The restoration of the seat of the House of Potter took more than a year, but having impenetrable wards ensured his privacy and safety. This discussion with Malfoy is not only a highly classified state secret, which those present at the Wizengamot session were duty bound to protect, but more importantly the happiness of his dearest friend and the woman he loves is on the line. Therefore, he can only think of his study at the Potter Manor to be the safest place to have this conversation.

"Malfoy, I have to apparate you with me to my manor. We can't have anyone else privy to this discussion", he said formally as they were walking to the floo network. When he received a nod, he immediately had a firm grip on Draco's arm as soon as they arrived at the part of the ministry were apparition and portkeys are allowable. As he focused on his magic, he side-apparated Draco into his study.

"Please have a seat Draco. Would you want tea, coffee, or something stronger?", he asked as soon as they were able to settle their stance after the slight dizziness from apparition.

"A shot of fire whiskey would be good, Potter", Draco responded before taking a seat across from Harry.

"Winky!", he called out.

"Here are your drinks Master Harry", the elf bowed and popped away after settling two shots of the strong beverage on the table.

"Your elf is very efficient, Potter!", his guest commented.

"Well Hermione always said that the way you treat house elves or basically any employee for that matter, impact their service and loyalty", he shrugged.

"That is a hard lesson that I took too long to understand. And when my father finally understood it, well, it's too late for him", Malfoy remarked with sadness.

"Let's cut to the chase, Malfoy. Why are you doing whatever it is that you are doing?", he said formally.

"I swear on my life and magic that I only have honest intentions in helping Hermione Jean Granger get cured of the _utero mortis _curse, so mote it be", Harry was surprised to see Draco make an oath before casting a _lumos. _

"Okay. Now I am assured that you really do want to help Hermione. But I just want to know, why? Why are you doing this?", his tone was friendlier now that his fear that Malfoy had ulterior motives has been appeased.

"I was a bad person, Potter. While I could defend that I didn't have a good influence from my father, that is still not a valid excuse. Anyway, in as much as my main tasks with the Death Eaters were giving intelligence at Hogwarts and about you and Hermione, I saw a lot of darkness performed in front of me. Because of cowardice, I didn't do anything to stop it. I hurt a few people because of that especially during our sixth year, with my dumb attempts at killing Dumbledore. One of the darkest things I have ever seen, was Bellatrix torturing Hermione. I could have risked helping her but I was too scared. And then during the final battle, at the Room of Requirement, you still saved me. I knew Hermione prodded you to help me as well. Basically, I owe you a life debt", he could hear the honesty from his childhood nemesis.

"While you do owe me a life debt, I never called you out on it. So why the sincere desire to help?"

"I want to be a better person, Potter. Astoria has helped me change for the better. My two years of house arrest and community service helped me see the consequences of my actions. I was given a second chance at life, a chance I am not really certain that I deserve. Serving the aurors and helping push for laws that benefit society at the Wizengamot gave me a whole new purpose. I finally had a chance to atone for my mistakes. I am a bad man who got a chance, Potter. But Hermione Granger! She is a good person who sacrificed too much already. If only I wasn't such a coward, maybe I could have helped", Draco Malfoy said guiltily.

"Yes, you could have helped. Or your actions could have angered that bitch Bellatrix even more, and she'd end up killing you both. Malfoy, you and I would never see eye to eye. Our history is too shaded for us to ever be friends. But I am willing to put everything behind us for Hermione's sake. I don't give a fuck about the prophecies! I just want Hermione to be cured", he stated as he looked into the eyes of Draco Malfoy, the person he despised as a boy.

"Truce, Potter", Draco Malfoy extended a hand which he accepted with a firm shake.

"Truce, Malfoy."

"So, Draco can you tell me what you know of your wife's research on that blasted curse?", he inquired after taking a gulp of fire whiskey.

"Of course. But before I answer that, where is Granger by the way? And for that matter, how's your wooing the brightest witch of the age coming along?", Malfoy smirked reminding him of the young blonde ferret he went to Hogwarts with.

"We were doing fine until I fucked up again with my big mouth. She left. And then now I'm waiting for her to come back because she says she has something important to tell me", he sighed.

"Did you know about this curse before I told the Wizengamot?"

"No. That was the first time I heard of it. The curse is probably the reason why she wants to talk. No wonder she was so insistent of in-vitro fertilization and getting a surrogate mother."

"What's in vitro?"

"A muggle method of artificial insemination. Hermione had this idea that she'll give an egg, I give sperm, invitro will then take place via a surrogate mother who will be my wife", he explained briefly.

"While that could certainly work, it even fits the stipulations of the prophecy, Granger is bloody brilliant with this idea - the only problem I see is that you wouldn't want another wife, but her", Draco said knowingly.

"Almost all the influential wizards and witches in Britain know that fact. I've been consistent about my stance in the Wizengamot regarding the enforcement of our marriage after all. Hermione however, does not know that. We have a very complicated past, so to say", he said evasively.

"Why didn't you just tell her how you feel?"

"I did. And things were okay for a very very short while. Until, a secret exploded on our faces which lead to our recent misunderstanding. I hurt her with words I said in anger and she retorted back some things that made me realize how much I hurt her. Before she left, she questioned the intensity of my feelings for her. Though now thinking about it, I still have to get some answers. While I do not doubt how much I love her, I have to know the details of the blasted love potion Ginny Weasley had me under!", he said angrily.

"Wait a minute! Weasley potioned you?", Malfoy said in disbelief.

"Ginny with help from her mother gave me a love potion during sixth year. They also gave one to Hermione which was keyed to Ron. I discovered the female Weasleys' deceit by accident a few weeks after Hermione left Britain. Though given the valid argument Hermione raised during our fight, I still have to investigate how long was I dosed by those traitors. I have this theory that I was either dosed with something more potent or was under the potion for a longer duration", he explained.

"Yeah, maybe you should ask the help of Weaselbee, I mean, Ronald Weasley with that. I know that you guys are still friends", Draco shrugged.

"Yes! I would definitely enlist Ron's help. Maybe even George or Fleur. Anyway, would you now tell me what you and your wife know about the curse?"

"According to Astoria's research, that vile curse is actually created by a nasty witch four hundred years ago. Apparently, she was in love with this wizard who married another. She attended the wedding of the couple, and cursed the bride. The bride died young after having five miscarriages. She got very sick during each pregnancy. She vomited blood and what not. Basically, every pregnancy weakened her and the emotional distress of every miscarriage nearly drove her crazy. Since the curse was a new one, the healers were never able to detect it and they didn't know how to cure it. Fifty years after the bride's death, another case having similar symptoms suffered by the previous victim, became prevalent in a muggle village. A group of wizards then caught the same vile witch. They captured her and via _veritaserum_, she told them she invented the curse of the womb of death. She was executed of course and no cure has ever been documented. Astoria casted the spell on a couple of pigs so that she can study the arithmancy of the spell as well as the effects on the pigs after she tried a couple of treatments. So far, her initial theories on how to counter it are as follows. One, a love-based ritual to counter the effect of the spell but she says that ritual has a very high price since either a person who casted the spell or a relative of the caster, must willingly give their blood. Also, the true love of the person will give their blood as well. Lastly, a person who loves the victim but she doesn't love back should willingly give their blood too. Astoria says finding all three of those is extremely hard. Her second theory, is spell overpowering. Like any other enchantment, when the person trying to counter is more powerful magically, then it could break the curse. The third theory that she already tested on the pigs prove to have failed. She vanished the uterus of the pig and tried to regrow a new one. The new organ is still cursed however. So far, Astoria has those two leads. That's all we can give you for now, Harry. Maybe the goblin healers have a different opinion on this or maybe even the elves. Elf magic and goblin magic is different after all. Or maybe, some other wizard culture from other parts of the world have a solution that Astoria has not discovered yet. That is the reason why I decided to tell the Wizengamot earlier. This way, more brains can be brought together in finding the cure", Draco narrated.

"I would like to thank you and most especially your wife for all the work she's put in this research, Draco. Hermione means the world to me and I really need her cured of any darkness", he said sincerely.

"Of course!", Draco said with a nod.

"Harry, do you think there is a muggle cure for Hermione's curse? I mean if muggles have this in-vitro thing, which wizards can't do, who knows if the solution can be found in the muggle world", Draco thought out loud after a few minutes of silence.

"I really don't know. I am muggle-raised but my relatives treated me like a servant. So, I didn't get out much. Hermione would be the best person to answer your question", he shrugged.

"Well Granger is the most brilliant magical mind of Britain, if not the entire wizarding world. Maybe she can help find a solution to the curse."

"She's not practiced magic for the last six years, Draco", he said sadly.

"Surely, she misses magic. Don't you think so?"

"Hermione Granger has made a name for herself in the non-magical world, Draco. Besides, she's lived without magic before she knew about Hogwarts", Harry sighed.

"That is true. What a sad day for the wizarding world though if she renounces it forever", Draco commented.

"I agree with you Draco. But I really could not blame her if she does. Wouldn't you?", he said sadly. He exchanged a look with Draco and they sighed. Hermione Granger could not be blamed if she decides to renounce magic forever! They were both lost in their own thoughts, when Kreacher popped in and handed Harry his ringing cellphone.

"Kreacher be bringing Master Harry his ringing talking muggle device!", Kreacher popped away with a bow. Harry immediately answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Harry? It's Hermione!", the feminine voice on the line said.

"Hello, Hermione. Ah, what can I do for you?", he controlled the excitement in his voice.

"Well, I just called to let you know that I will be arriving in Britain after ten days. I'll be taking a flight from Sydney to Britain after a couple of days. I'll be back in Australia soon and I'll spend time with my parents a bit. Then I'll come visit you so we can talk. Is that alright?", she asked. He can hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Sure! Sure! That sounds brilliant! I'll pick you up at the airport if you'd tell me what time you'll arrive", he hurriedly agreed with her plan.

"No! That's quite alright. Thank you. I can apparate to your manor from the airport", she dismissed his offer.

"Hermione, are you sure? You haven't used magic in so long. You might splinch yourself!", his fear for her safety was very evident in her voice.

"Are you seriously doubting my abilities to apparate, Mr. Potter?", she said sternly.

"Of course, not! I just worry about you, okay? Why don't you just floo from the Leaky Cauldron?", he suggested.

"Harry, the Leaky has a public floo. And I am very familiar with the ward scheme you used on your manor. I saw the runes on your fireplace. It is very restrictive. I can't use the floo from the Leaky. To do that, you have to change your floo scheme and you have to spend time connecting it just for me, just to have it closed again after I arrive there", she explained in that know-it-all voice of hers that he used to find annoying, but now missed so much.

"How did you know that?", he was amazed. She clearly still knew so much about magic despite not practicing it for the longest time.

"Observation skills and a very spot on memory", she chuckled with amusement.

"Right! Brightest witch of the age and all that!", he said stupidly.

"Therefore, you should be confident that I can get myself safely in your manor", she said smugly.

"Fine! Fine! I'll have dittany ready in case you hurt yourself", he teased.

"Excuse me! Dittany you use to regrow fresh skin. Maybe you were thinking of murtlap, since it's actually murtlap that heals cuts and abrasions after all. After that, then dittany can be applied", he could imagine her rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Not all of us could be as smart as you! Merlin, Hermione! How could you remember that?", his amazement was clear.

"Near perfect memory, Harry. It has its pros and cons", she sighed.

"So, I'll see you soon, then?", he tried to change the topic since he understood the cons of having near perfect memory. _It means she clearly can remember vividly all the bad things as well, after all these years… _

"See you, Harry. Bye!", and with that, the line was cut off.

"I'm surprised Granger still talks to you Potter! You clearly do not underestimate a witch like that, especially someone as brilliant as Hermione Granger!", Draco said with amusement. He then remembered that he had company during the call.

"What do you mean?", he was annoyed.

"You made her feel that she was incapable of taking care of herself. You should never do that with strong women! I learned that the hard way from Astoria", Malfoy winced.

"You seem like a happily married man, Draco. And your wife seems like a smart and strong woman. So, tell me, do you have any advice for me? Clearly, I have a lot of communication problems, as you have noticed?", he decided to just ask for the ferret's advice. After all, he knew that he was in for a long talk with Hermione as soon as she arrived in Britain. Given how headstrong and stubborn she is, he's going to need all the help he can get. If getting Malfoy's insight on how to woo strong stubborn women can help, then by all means is he ready to listen!

"You're in for a long talk, Potter. Are you sure you can handle it?", Draco Malfoy asked with a smirk.

"Bring it on, Malfoy", he sighed. _Might as well endure all this dating advice from Malfoy! How bad could it be?_

* * *

A/N: If you read or saw the play Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Draco Malfoy actually was a reformed man there who played a big part during the climax of the play. I imagined him changing his ways because of his wife's influence. Hence, with that same logic, Draco's part in this story...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here is Chapter Eleven... I'm actually seeing the end now. I am estimating this story to be around 15 - 20 chapters in total.

I know that I have stories where Ron is bashed. But for this tale, Ron is a supportive and true friend...

I hope I can finish this tale soon without much delays since I have a new plot calling out to me.

With work and MBA though, it's a tough life to balance. My job in data science gives me lots of headaches and well, I just hope I can still sneak some time to write this. HAHA.

Besides, _Seven Years of Loving and Loathing _is a joy to write and _All Because of You _really requires attention. So I have to find time to carry on with those two stories before I attempt another one.

Chapter Twelve could be a snippet of the Granger family reunion or the 'Big Talk' between our favorite couple. Not decided yet, but we'll see. What do you prefer though?

Chapter Eleven is short, but I hope you do enjoy it.

Faves, follows, and reviews are highly appreciated.

* * *

**THE POTTER BRIDE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Eleven

"Hello, Ron. Thank you so much for coming to see me in short notice", he smiled at his best mate. Ronald Weasley actually looked very flustered and out of breath. It was clear that he got to Potter Manor as soon as he could. Harry did say it was an emergency involving Hermione after all!

"Of course, I got here as soon as I can, Harry. You said it was an emergency! Is Hermione alright? Where is she?", his ginger friend spoke fast.

"Sit down mate and have a drink. You need to calm yourself for this talk", he handed Ron a shot of fire whiskey. When Draco Malfoy left after giving him 'dating advice' for strong women, he immediately thought about two things. First, asking Ron's help in finding out the dosage and the duration of the love potion Ginny Weasley gave him. Second, Astoria Malfoy's first theory on a possible cure to _utero mortis. The willingly given blood from an unreciprocated love… _

"Ron, Hermione is fine as we speak. She's holidaying at some paradise island in the Philippines. She will be back in Australia for a few days after her trip. I was able to overcome her spell on her parents so the Grangers are finally back. However, Hermione kept a secret from us about what happened at Malfoy Manor", he started to explain.

"What do you mean?"

"What don't you understand, Ron?", he controlled the urge to roll his eyes. _Ron can be bloody thick at times!_

"While I'm happy about her vacation and you fixing her parents, I don't understand. What secret at Malfoy Manor?", Ron was now frowning.

"Bellatrix cursed Hermione with the womb of death. Basically, she can't give birth to a healthy baby because every time she gets pregnant, her womb will kill the child. Each pregnancy shall make her weak, which could eventually be the cause of an early death for her", he tried his best to keep calm. Just thinking about Hermione's pain makes him want to turn back time and torture Bellatrix Lestrange before killing her in the most brutal way he can think of.

"But why would that bitch do that? I thought she only threw a series of _crucio_?", Ron's voice was quiet and sad. He looked at his best friend and saw tears starting to fall. He felt his cheeks get wet. He was crying too!

"That vile bitch hated Hermione because Voldemort wanted her as a trophy after killing me! Hermione Granger was handpicked by Voldemort to be the mother of his magical heir! That bitch was jealous of her because she was in love with her master. So, since her master would kill her if she killed Hermione, she just made sure that Hermione can't bear any heirs for anyone!", he explained with venom as angry tears keep on falling.

"What? But that means Hermione can't -"

"I know Ron! Hermione can't have any babies!", he interrupted.

"No, Harry. I was referring to the prophecies!"

"Do you really think I care about those blasted prophecies! Hermione has a dark curse on her Ron!", he snapped.

"Don't yell at me as if you're the only one who cares about her. I bloody love her too!", Ron said angrily.

"Do you love her as a friend or a sister, Ron? Or are you in love with her? And please don't lie to me. Your answer is very important", he said calmly.

"What does it matter, Harry? Hermione is meant to be with you. The bloody prophecies say so!", he sighed.

"Are you in love with her, Ron? Please. I need to know", he begged.

"Yes! I bloody am in love with her! Ever since I heard of the first prophecy, I had to let her go. I tried Harry, believe me! And being away from her, I guess it helped. But I will always love her. Besides, I know you love her too. And I know she may try to hide it, but she feels the same for you", Ron admitted.

"I am sorry Ron", he said sadly.

"It's okay mate. I don't deserve her anyway. You know, brightest witch of the age and all that", Ron tried to joke.

"Mate! Don't say that!"

"It's alright Harry. I have accepted it", Ron shrugged but Harry could see in his best mate's eyes that there was still underlying pain there.

"Ron? Will you do anything for Hermione?", he inquired.

"Of course, I would! She's our best friend!"

"I never doubted you for a second Ron. But you have to listen, okay? The next things I am going to tell you are very important", when he got a nod, he told Ron about the Wizengamot session, Draco's shocking revelation, and about his discussion with Malfoy inside his study.

"Merlin! So, Astoria Malfoy has been researching about this curse since her husband asked her to. And now she has two initial ideas on how to try and break it", Ron said with disbelief after staying quiet for a few minutes after Harry finished his explanation.

"The Wizengamot is now creating a special research force tasked to help find a cure for this curse, Ron. But in case, I wanted to ask you, can you be the donor for the blood of the unrequited love?", he asked.

"Of course, I would Harry. And given Malfoy's willingness to help, I'm sure he can fill in for the blood of the family of the enemy. Lastly, you are the blood of true love", Ron quickly summarized.

"I don't know what are the specific details for this ritual, Ron. But I am hoping it can work. So far, Draco just gave me the details of those three types of blood to be willingly given. We need more details of course and then we still have to get Hermione's approval. She doesn't even know yet that I am aware of this curse on her. I reckon this is what she would be talking about when she visits here at the manor in ten days", he told his still astounded friend.

"Harry, how are you and Hermione getting along? Are you together now?", his best mate finally spoke again.

"We're not together, Ron. We even had a fight recently. We're civil for now. But due to the curse, I think she would actually tell me that I must give up on her. Which of course, I bloody won't! I am not giving up on her! Not because of the stupid prophecies, but due to the fact that I love her - very much", he confessed.

"I know Harry. And you should never give up on her and never let her go! That stubborn woman!", Ron chuckled and they shared a sad laugh. Both of them were feeling sad and pained for the same woman they were both in love with!

"Mate? Can I ask you one more favor?"

"Sure, Harry", Ron grinned.

"I need you to dose Ginny with _veritaserum_ again. Find out how long she's been dosing Hermione and me with love potions. Also, find out what are the specific types of potion she used."

"Gotcha, mate!", Ron winked and they clicked their shots of fire whiskey.

* * *

Two days later, Harry received a letter from Ron which he excitedly opened. He knew that Ron would be able to give him the answers that he wanted to know. The details on the dosage and the duration of the love potions used by Ginny do not matter to him. He was confident of his feelings for Hermione, dammit! But he knew that Hermione Jean Granger could be so damn stubborn if she wanted to be. Given that she would rather not be with him out of her dumb logical idea to set him free, be happy, and have babies with another woman, Hermione will use any excuse possible to convince him to let her go. So, he knew that his declarations of love should be iron-clad and foul proof! Hence, he needed evidence. Hopefully, the letter in his hands now contain the evidence that he can use to bring that stubborn woman to her senses.

_Dear Harry, _

_This is a complete transcript of the truthful discussion regarding your recent favor. _

"_I dosed Harry attraction potions since the summer before his fifth year. It was not keyed to me but just enough for him to get attracted to specific traits - long straight hair, love of Quidditch, and popularity. Hence, he got together with Cho briefly. After all, Cho and I had distinct similarities. I wanted him to think that was his type and not intelligent and bookish girls like Hermione. The summer before his sixth year, mum and I gave him Amortentia and this time it was keyed to me. I saw how Harry reacted when Hermione fell at the Department of Mysteries. He was bound to notice his real feelings for her soon, so I knew I had to act before it's too late. Since w__e knew that Harry is a very powerful wizard, we have to dose with him with the strongest love potion of all. Furthermore, I wore a necklace that was charmed with a jealousy inducer. Every time I was around Harry, he would be compelled to act possessive and jealous around me. The combination of the potion and the jealousy charm eventually took effect. __It gradually wore him down and I finally had him. Of course, Hermione was the biggest competitor so we dosed her with an attraction and jealousy potion keyed to Ron. It was easier to dose Hermione with a lighter variant since she was already both attracted to Ron and Harry. We just helped her make a choice between her best friends so that Harry can be mine. The last time I dosed Harry with Amortentia was at Bill and Phlegm's wedding. The last time I dosed Hermione, I can't specifically remember but it was still before Dumbledore's death. "_

_I hope that settles your curiosity, mate. I do hope that this statement from my dear sister is enough proof to Hermione that you weren't right on the head when you rejected her. _

_Good luck on convincing that stubborn woman, Harry._

_Your best mate,_

_Ron_

"Thank you, Ron!", he yelled as he pumped his fist in victory. He now had solid evidence to refute Hermione's claims on his feelings for her being not strong enough. Now, he just has to patiently wait for his future Lady Potter to come visit. _We're destined to be together, Hermione. I don't care if we have children or not. I just want you. I want you by my side - forever..._

* * *

Meanwhile, on a busy airport in Sydney, a young beautiful woman had tears in her eyes as she dropped her luggage and ran to the two people she's constantly seen for the last six years, but who never actually recognized her before. As she saw the look of love and recognition in her parents' eyes, Hermione Granger hugged her mother and father for all she was worth while she kept on repeating, "I'm sorry". The teary-eyed and happily reunited family, quickly grabbed all the forgotten luggage, then drove back to home. Hermione would be sleeping in her parents' house tonight. They were in for a long long talk…


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Chapter Twelve is here...

Follows, faves, and reviews are highly appreciated.

The next update may take longer to write since I'll be busier now...

* * *

**THE POTTER BRIDE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Twelve

Hermione Granger has spent a lot of her time ever since her childhood years at airports. She grew up traveling with her parents on vacations all around the world during Christmas and summer vacations. Her parents believe that it was good for her young mind to be broadened through travel. When she lived in Australia and started out her brief modeling career, she had to travel from time to time as well. Furthermore, she also took reinvigorating solo trips since she turned twenty - both to honor her fond memories of traveling with her parents and to learn more about the places that she reads about in books. Today however, she sighed as she waited for her luggage in the busy Heathrow airport. _I should have just taken a portkey! _

Since she was a frequent traveler, she always wore comfy clothes during her trips. Since her flight from Sydney to Singapore took eight hours followed by another gruesome thirteen hours and thirty-minute journey from Singapore to London, she wore very comfortable clothes this time around. Of course, flying first class had its perks but still! The total travel time really made her so tired. As she finally saw her suitcase on the conveyor belt, she immediately grabbed it and looked for a place to apparate to Potter Manor. When she saw that one of the ladies' rooms in the far corner of the airport were empty, she immediately got into a cubicle. After that, she casted a notice-me-not charm, shrunk her suitcase, and placed it inside her tan colored leather tote bag. _First time I used magic and it's obvious that I still got it, _she thought smugly. When everything was all set, she took a deep breath and focused on her destination - the receiving hall of Potter Manor - and then disapparated.

"Ouch! Apparently, my landing is off", she muttered when she arrived at her destination with her knees on the floor and her hands steadying her fall. She slowly stood up and then proceeded to check herself and see if she didn't get splinched. When everything seemed to be fine, she thought about calling Harry when Winky popped in.

"Good evening, Miss! Welcome to the House of Potter. How can Winky help?", the elf said excitedly. She gave the elf a sad fond smile since she remembered Dobby, the elf who saved their lives at Malfoy Manor.

"Good evening, Winky. I would like to talk to Harry. Is he here?", she said politely.

"Winky be calling Master Harry. Please wait here, miss", the elf bowed before popping away. Hermione looked around the receiving area and her eyes feasted on the pieces of art that decorated it. The magical portraits lining one of the corner walls all contained respectable looking men with black messy hair and features that reminded her of Harry. As she passed by each portrait, she giggled as they respectfully bowed in the gentlemanly manner of the Victorian era. Her eyes then went to the beautiful marble statue of a curvaceous woman with prominent cheekbones. _Well now it's clear that the Potters really are a family of good-looking people… _

As she thought about Harry's ancestors, she sighed. She remembered the reason as to why she was here. _Harry is the last of the Potters. Therefore, in order for him to NOT be the last of his line, I must let him go…_

* * *

Harry was taking a shower when he heard someone knock on the door. Winky told him that Hermione finally arrived. He hurriedly finished, grabbed a towel and headed to his walk-in closet. He quickly got dressed and settled for a plain white t-shirt that hugged his chest and biceps and a pair of faded jeans. He slipped on a pair of black leather slippers, summoned his glasses and walked to the receiving area. When he arrived, his heart pounded in excitement and nervousness. He knew that the coming discussion he would have with Hermione will make or break their relationship. He spent the rest of the time ever since she called him, preparing his arguments, and imagining scenarios, but one look at her standing at his manor, quietly inspecting the art pieces, vanished all his well scripted points away from his mind.

Hermione was standing there, her back to him, and she was lightly caressing the arm of the marble statue of what seemed to be his many times great grandmother. She looked gorgeous - her newly tanned and well-shaped long legs were beautifully on display since she was wearing denim shorts that gave a teasing view of her round backside and her gladiator style sandals complimented the look. He could imagine those long legs wrapped around his waist, with her naked except for the gladiator sandals, as they make love on his bed. _Merlin! Mind out of the gutter, Potter. Since she clearly apparated here safe and sound, she could still hex you with an inch of your life if you let these bloody lustful thoughts dominate you. _He cleared his throat to announce his presence and he saw her turn around. He gulped. If she looked gorgeous from the back, then he can't think of a better word to describe her when she's now facing him. She was wearing a black and white checkered top that reached a few centimeters above her navel. She had a black suit jacket over it, her hair in a messy bun, and large sunglasses were at the top of her head. The tan skin that he could see was making his blood boil in desire. She had no makeup on, except for what looked like lip gloss. The sun-kissed skin he could see, was too tantalizing for any normal red-blooded bloke. Since he was a normal red-blooded bloke, who is madly in love, with the temptress standing in front of him, he knew he was in deep trouble. _Or is she the one in trouble?_ _Merlin! Why am I talking to myself? Say something, Potter. Anything! _

"Harry? Is there something wrong?" _Shit! I'm standing here looking like an idiot because I'm not saying anything. _

"No. So, how's your, er, vacation", he said after regaining his composure.

"It was a very beautiful place. It got me to relax", she smiled.

"That's good. How are your parents?", he inquired.

"We had a good talk. They forgive me. Oh, Harry! Thank you so much for bringing them back to me", she closed the gap between them and hugged him tight. Despite being shocked at her reaction, he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. When she pulled away, both their faces were distinctly red from blushing.

"So, the apparition worked", he remarked and she snorted.

"Of course, it would! So? Are we going to be talking here?", she looked around the area.

"Should we talk in my study?"

"Sure", she shrugged and then he led her to the Lord's study.

"So…", she started to speak.

"Hermione, before you say anything. I need you to do two things for me, please. The first one is I need you to look at a memory. The second, I need you to read a letter. Is that alright?", he interrupted.

"Oh! Well, it's no problem, I guess", she shrugged. He summoned his family's ancient runic bowl from a storage cabinet and carefully lowered it on his desk. He placed the tip of his wand and thought about Malfoy's explanation of his intentions to help, the origin of the curse, and the research being conducted that aims to find a cure for _utero mortis. _He dropped the memory on the bowl and it swirled.

"You can go see the memory anytime you're ready, Mione", he gave her a reassuring smile. Hermione lowered her face into the bowl as she immersed herself in the memory. He waited for her to finish and in around ten minutes, she exited the pensieve. Her face was pale and she opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Before you say anything, please read this letter for me, and then we can talk", he handed the letter Ron sent him a few days ago. With shaking hands, she took the letter and read it. When she finished reading, she placed the letter on his desk. She sat there quietly before looking at him.

"Thank you for indulging me, Hermione. Now, since you were the one who requested that we talk, please feel free to say whatever it is that you want to say", he gently told her.

"What else do you want me to say, Harry? I came here to talk to you about the curse. Clearly, you already know about it", she sighed.

"That's it?", he prodded.

"Well what else is there left for me to say! Surely you understand why we cannot be together. Prophecy or no prophecy, you are the last of the Potters. You need heirs to build your family's legacy. And it so obvious that I cannot give you that!", she stated with sadness.

"Did you not understand what the memory is all about? Astoria Malfoy has been looking for ways to cure you and she already has two ideas. Furthermore, there is a law that will enforce a team of researchers to find a cure", he calmly explained. _I would not let my mouth run over my heart again!_

"Harry, you can't risk your family's legacy. Besides, magic can cure and fix many things but there are just some things that are meant to be broken. I don't want you to get your hopes up. You are young, you can still find someone else", she insisted.

"No! I don't care about the prophecy! I just want to help find a cure for you. Why would you give up on this?", he retorted.

"I've long accepted it. And it's time that you should too. There are things in life that are just not meant to be, Harry!"

"Is there a counter curse for the _Avada, _Hermione?", his question clearly caught her off guard.

"What? Why are you asking me that?"

"Just answer me."

"Well there is no counter curse for that!", she huffed.

"If that is an absolute truth, then can you explain why I survived it as a mere baby? And why I survived it again at the final battle at Hogwarts?", he smirked.

"Well, I don't know! But why the heck are you asking me this?", she snapped.

"You see Hermione. Nothing is impossible. If I am living proof that the darkest curse, the _Avada_ can be defeated, then the _utero mortis _can be countered too", he explained.

"But you are an isolated case!", she stubbornly replied.

"Alright! You were a lingerie model, right?", he nonchalantly asked and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"So?"

"Well, I saw your pictures during the auction. I saw you naked when we made love in Sydney. You don't have those blasted scars from that bitch, Bellatrix' blade. So? How did you get rid of it? The magical healers say it is impossible to remove them, remember?", his eyes had a certain mischief as he explained another 'isolated case'.

"Mama Pierre paid for my scars to be removed via laser and other skin therapies", she replied.

"Don't you see it, Hermione? Non-magical people cured something that magic says is impossible", he insisted.

"And your point is?", she huffed.

"Merlin! You are the brightest witch of the age! Stop being obtuse! There are so many ways that we can possibly do so that you can get cured Hermione. We will find a way, just like we always do. You just need to have faith", he held her hand and squeezed it.

"But what if this is something that we cannot fix this time? I don't want to deprive you of the family you always wanted, Harry", she tried to remove her hand from his but he held her tighter.

"Then we go with your invitro fertilization idea and hire a surrogate mother! Or we can adopt! I don't care!", he insisted.

"But Harry, the Potter Legacy -"

"The Potter legacy shall not die if I do not have heirs, Hermione. I bloody saved the wizarding world by killing Voldemort! That is a legacy bound to stay in the history books!"

"But the prophecy -"

"Listen to me, woman! Merlin! You are so exasperating! And we're just arguing in circles! Screw the prophecy! We've already done our part in saving the wizarding world. Why should it be up to us to make babies who will grow up to be heroes, anyway? The point is, I love you, okay? And I will never be happy with anyone else. Hermione Jean Granger, why don't you get it in that brilliantly stubborn head of yours, that I am in love with you! Do you honestly think I would have waited this long for you, if I didn't?", he let go of her hand, stood up from his seat, and walked towards her as he ranted.

"But magic can die if you don't have any heirs -"

"Magic can die if WE, not just I, do not have any heirs. And as I said, if you only bothered to listen, I don't care!", he was kneeling on the floor in front of her chair. He now had her trapped between his arms since he had a hand settled on each side of her.

"You can't just let people and creatures die!", she said weakly while leaning heavily on the back of the chair since he kept narrowing the distance between them by moving closer and closer. He knew that he would finally wear her down soon. He could tell by her voice, the bright flush on her cheeks, and the way that she's taking deeper breaths.

"Hence, we work hard to find a cure", he smirked as he moved even closer.

"Why are you being so stubborn?", she huffed.

"Really, I'm the stubborn one?", he whispered into her ear as he tucked a stray curl from covering her face. He could actually feel her shiver. _Come on, love. Just give in to me…_

"Harry, can you move away a bit? You're crowding me", she whispered.

"Do I scare you, Granger?", he moved even closer - their mouths just a few inches apart and he could actually see the details of her long eyelashes against her gorgeous brown eyes that looked like molten chocolates from up close.

"Of course not!", she said confidently but he could hear the light stutter in her voice.

"You're still a bad liar", he whispered huskily.

"You're really not moving away, are you?", she huffed.

"No. We can stay here all night", he smirked.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to be honest with me", he said seriously.

"Fine! Alright! Your arguments are actually valid", she relented.

"And?", he whispered in her ear as one of his hands untied her hair from the messy bun. Her curly brown tresses gracefully spilled behind her back.

"Alright! Alright! I love you, okay! There! I said it! You happy now?", she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, love! I'm beyond happy!", he whispered before he lowered his mouth to hers as his hands made their way to her shoulders to remove her suit jacket. _Who would have thought listening to Draco Malfoy's advice would actually be very effective, _were his last thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking of writing a restricted scenes version for this story - just like how I separated the love scenes from my first story, _Blind No More. _So, should I write one? Let me know what you think...


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is a very fluffy scene with subtle hints of smut - enough to just keep it at the T rating.

I will be writing a full version of this chapter (as well as the other restricted scenes) of this story in a separate page, which will be at the M rating.

I still have to write the restricted chapters though, so for now, let's proceed to the main story...

I decided to have the racier scenes separated, because not everyone likes to read those things anyway.

This is a very short chapter but I hope that you would still enjoy it.

As always, follows, faves, and reviews are very much appreciated.

* * *

**THE POTTER BRIDE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Thirteen

Harry Potter slowly opened his eyes as he woke from his slumber. He could tell that the sun was already shining brightly as he could feel the gentle heat emanating through the glass windows. His vision was obscured by strands of curly brown hair that smelled like jasmine and vanilla. He gently removed the strands of hair that were covering his face as he smiled. _Finally! Hermione and I are officially together! _He recalled the events from last night with a feeling of fondness; even if he could feel his cheeks burning. After following Draco Malfoy's advice on how to go about his very important discussion with Hermione, he finally got her to admit that despite all her arguments, as to why they shouldn't be together, she was still in love with him. Using logic and subtle seduction, per Malfoy's advice, he eventually wore Hermione down. _And then I pulled her suit jacket down, _he smirked as he recalled what happened on his desk.

Hermione stirred in his arms and he leaned in closer to her. She was mumbling something.

"Five more minutes, mum", she muttered after yawning. Her eyes were still shut. Her arm on his waist tightened as she snuggled closer. He could feel her nose tickling his chest as she sniffed him.

"You smell like aftershave, mum", she whispered and he chuckled.

"Good morning, Hermione", he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. He could feel her stiffen in his arms.

"Good morning", she shyly answered as she lifted her head from his chest to look at him.

"You do seem bashful this morning, Prosecutor Granger", he teased.

"I never woke up in a man's arms before", she admitted.

"What am I, then? Chopped liver?", he playfully huffed and she laughed.

"Last time we slept together, I woke up before you remember", she explained.

"Ah, well, that makes sense. If it makes you feel better, I never woke up in a man's arms before either", he feigned contemplation.

"I knew you were a poofter", she teased.

"I should've known you would catch on to that immediately!", he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I have been in a woman's arms before, so I guess I'm way ahead of you", she smirked.

"You've been with a woman before?", his eyes glazed over. _Damn! That is so hot!_

"Seriously? Mind out of the gutter, Potter! Female models sometimes share bedrooms when the photo shoots are off site", she rolled her eyes.

"Oh", he muttered.

"You sound disappointed?", she teased.

"Not really. It just sounded hot. You and another woman doing naughty things to each other. Besides, I'd rather not share you with any other person. May it be a man or woman. Especially men", he said possessively.

"My! My! Possessive, aren't we?", she chuckled.

"You're mine, Granger!", he growled playfully as his hands tickled her sides and she started giggling.

"Get off me, Potter!", she glared mockingly at him when he pinned her down after a thorough round of tickling.

"On one condition", he gave her an intense look.

"I'm not shagging you this morning! I need to rest, you horny caveman!", she rolled her eyes and he laughed at her statement.

"Please! I can seduce you anytime I want. That's already a given, so why would I set that as my condition", he said arrogantly.

"Just for that, you're not getting any for a week", she smirked.

"Well, I often say stupid things which I end up regretting", he pouted.

"Get off me, Potter! You're cute but you're not that cute", she rolled her eyes.

"Hey! You have to play along. I haven't even given you my condition yet", he whined like a child which made her giggle.

"Alright! Alright! What is your condition, Mr. Boy-Who-Whines?", she mocked. _I love this woman! Only Hermione would make fun of that whole boy who lived moniker because she just sees me as Harry._ _Just Harry - how I always wanted to be seen and treated. Only Hermione has ever seen me as that from the very beginning. _

"Marry me, Hermione", he said in all seriousness as he handed her the Potter family engagement ring which he wandlessly summoned as he distracted her with his antics.

"Are you serious?", she whispered.

"Yes", his emerald eyes searched her brown ones for any sign of acceptance or rejection.

"You know, we have to come up with a rated G version of your proposal story", she chuckled.

"Eh?", he said dumbly. _I hope she says yes! I hope she says yes! _

"I said, we have to come up with a rated G version of your proposal", she repeated.

"I don't get it", he admitted and she rolled her eyes.

"If people ask us how you popped the question, we can't just say that you had me pinned under you as we're lying naked on your bed, can we?", she smirked. _Oh! Now I'm starting to get it…_

"Does this mean what I think it means?", his eyes shined with hope as his voice cracked a little.

"You know, for someone so capable of raising logical arguments last night, you sure are slow this morning", she rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I had a lot of time to practice those! Besides, I just followed Malfoy's advice. And well, Ron let me practice on him a couple of times", he sheepishly admitted and she laughed. _If I didn't love this woman, I'd certainly be offended by now! _

"You're such an adorable idiot, Harry Potter", she pinched his cheek.

"And you are such a gorgeous meanie, Hermione Granger", he pouted.

"What am I going to do with you, Harry?", she shook her head slightly as her eyes danced with amusement and joy.

"Marry me, love me, and don't ever leave me", he said dramatically.

"Oh, fine! Since you look so cute while you beg", she dramatically sighed.

"No turning back now, Granger", he playfully warned.

"Well, I really would say yes, Harry. But we seem to have a problem", she raised an eyebrow.

"Really? We're back to this again?", he whined.

"You have to seek my father's permission first. I am a proper lady, you know", she smirked.

"Well, after I restored their memories, I actually did get your parents' blessing", he smirked back.

"Ah, well! Problem solved then", she smiled.

"So, you'll really marry me?", he confirmed.

"I would if you just put the bloody ring on my finger!", she rolled her eyes. It was then that he just noticed that his hand was still extended as he held the white gold ring with a square diamond at the center surrounded by rubies. He carefully slid the ring on her left hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles as he admired his family's ring.

"I love you, Hermione", he said with emotion.

"I love you too, Harry", her reply was as emotional as his.

"You know, we really should think of an alternative engagement story as soon as possible", he remarked.

"Just shut up and kiss me already!", one of her hands pulled him closer. He leaned in and kissed his fiancée with all the love that he can possibly express by a mere joining of lips. As their kisses turned more passionate and as their hands started to explore, Hermione broke the kiss when she felt his burgeoning reaction.

"We need to stop, fiancé", she gently admonished as she tried to catch her breath.

"That's true. You're still jetlagged after all, and well, I sure did tire you out last night and at dawn", he smirked.

"Just for that statement, you're in-charge of making our fake proposal story", she snorted.

"No fair!", he retorted.

"Hey! It was your brilliant idea to propose all naked", she scoffed.

"But you're better at making up stories and such", he pouted.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something", she winked.

"Merlin! I'm an idiot! When our children will ask us how I asked you to marry me, I can't look them in the eyes", he realized.

"You really believe that we'll have children together, Harry?", she whispered.

"Of course, I do, love! I am damned sure of it! I can already see how great of a mother you will be to our bushy-haired, poor eye sighted, Quidditch loving, bookworms", he had a huge grin on his face as he talked about their future.

"You really think so?", she asked as she had tears in her eyes.

"I know so! We bloody defeated Voldemort together! That bitch lackey, Bellatrix is no match for us. Besides, I'm Harry bloody Potter and you're Hermione genius Granger! We can do anything", he said with confidence.

"Thank you, Harry. For not giving up on us", she smiled as happy tears fell down her cheeks.

"You never gave up on me, Hermione. So why should I give up on you?", he wiped the happy tears from his own cheeks before he lovingly wiped hers.

"Well, when you're being sweet like this, how can I resist? Go ahead and make love to me, Harry bloody Potter!", she said with laughter.

"Are you sure, Hermione genius Granger?", he played along. _Merlin! I've never felt this light and happy before…_

"Who's the genius around here?", she raised an eyebrow and gave him the '_don't be an idiot, Harry' _look.

"Right, you are love", he lowered his mouth to hers again as he made slow and passionate love to the woman of his dreams - his dearest friend and the future mother of his children. As they filled the chamber with moans and whispers of love, they were unaware that the four prophecies have now been set in motion…


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here is Chapter Fourteen! We're getting closer and closer to the end...

I still need some inspiration on the restricted chapters of this story so I won't be posting them yet.

Once the restricted scenes are ready, then I'll announce it along with a new chapter for the main story.

As always, your faves, follows, and reviews make my day!

* * *

**THE POTTER BRIDE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Fourteen

Harry and Hermione spent three whole days just lounging around at Potter Manor. They spent their days sharing meals that Harry cooked, reading and cuddling by the fireplace at the library, watching horror movies on the telly, and making love. On the fourth morning of their lazy streak, Hermione decided that it was time for them to face the world.

"Harry do you have a computer?", she asked as they were eating breakfast.

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"I reckon we should Skype call my parents. Tell them about our engagement", she shrugged.

"Sounds alright! But we do have to make sure their online though", he reminded her.

"I'll call them after breakfast so that they'll be online when we are", she had a big grin on her face.

"Er, so, what do we tell them?", he asked nervously.

"I believe it was your task to create a rated G version of your proposal, Mr. Potter", she teased.

"Mione, you love me, right?", he pouted.

"Not gonna work, Potter. I enjoy watching you squirm after all", she chuckled.

"Why are you so mean to me?", he whined.

"Well, it's your fault for falling in love with me, darling", she giggled.

"That's true", he grinned.

"We should hurry, Harry. We have to meet Astoria Malfoy about her theories this afternoon", she gestured to his half-eaten breakfast.

"Oh, alright. I was supposed to use this time to think of my proposal story", he sighed.

"I love you", she smiled at him.

"Love you too", his eyes were sparkling with joy. He resumed to eating his breakfast but he had a contemplative look on his face. It was clear that his mind was focused on creating their alternative proposal story. _This bloke is just so adorable!_

* * *

After breakfast, Hermione arranged with her mother that they would be calling at seven in the evening at Sydney time. This gave them enough time to shower and get dressed before the Skype call at ten in the morning their time. When they were both ready, Harry lead her to his entertainment room, the area near his study that allowed electricity to flow due to the special wards. Only the Lord's study and the entertainment room allows non-magical devices to function. He took out a laptop from a drawer and settled it on the center table across the couch. Hermione operated the computer and logged on to her Skype account.

"Darling! It's so good to see you. Oh! Harry is there too! Hi, Harry!", Emma Granger had a bright smile on her face as she greeted them.

"Hi honey, Hi Harry!", Daniel Granger had an arm around his wife as he talked to them.

"Hi mum! Hi dad! Harry and I are getting married!", Hermione squealed while he gulped nervously. _Okay! You got this, Potter! Just go short and sweet with the fake story. No blushing and don't look into their eyes. _

Emma Granger squealed like her daughter and hugged her husband tight. Both men stared at each other on the screens and rolled their eyes. Both mother and daughter are so alike!

"Show us the ring! And how did he propose?", Emma asked as she recovered from her apparent joy.

"Isn't it beautiful?", Hermione took the laptop from the center table, leaned her back on Harry's chest, placed the laptop on a throw pillow on her lap, before she brought the ring closer for her mother to see. Harry snuggled into her to get more comfortable so that he could remain fully visible on the camera.

"Oh, darling! It's beautiful", her mother swooned.

"Excellent choice, Harry!", Mr. Granger gave his approval.

"So, tell us how did he propose?", her mother asked with a giggle. _Merlin! Here it goes. _

"Harry actually likes telling the story, mum. So, it's his show", Hermione winked at him before turning to the screen.

"Er, so, she arrived here at the manor and we talked in my study. She was adamant that we should not be together due to the curse. I keep on rebutting her arguments. I finally wore her down, and then, I, er, knelt down on my knee and popped the question", he narrated his rehearsed spiel as his eyes avoided the camera on the guise of playing with Hermione's curly hair.

"Nice try, Harry. Now tell us the real story", her mother said knowingly and Hermione burst into laughter.

"Hey! You're supposed to be supportive!", he playfully pinched her side which made her laugh even harder.

"That was the lamest proposal story I ever heard, Harry. Besides, you keep saying 'er' and you sounded unsure", Hermione chuckled.

"You proposed while naked in bed, didn't you?", her mother asked with a giggle.

"God! Emma! We do not need to hear that. Let's just stick with Harry's version", Dan turned slightly green.

"You sure got it right, mum!", Hermione laughed while he blushed. _Her father is going to kill me!_

"So, when's the wedding?", her father asked.

"We've not talked about the details yet but Harry and I sure hope to find a cure for the curse first", she shrugged.

"Hermione, I'll be expecting you to tell me the real story when we're alone. Your father is still stuck in his dream world that you're still a six-year-old little girl. And well, poor Harry is blushing so hard, I'm afraid all his blood is now staining his cheeks", her mother laughed.

"Was my story really that bad?", he whined.

"Yes, it was Harry! Anyway, you still have a long time to come up with a better story to tell your kids someday", her mother chuckled.

"I would like to thank you for giving me permission to be with Hermione, sir", he addressed as he recovered from his embarrassment.

"Son, Hermione would have married you even if we do not agree. She controls the decisions in her life like that. Besides, I actually think you're okay for a bloke who's stealing my princess away", Dan chuckled.

"But she told me I had to ask your permission first?", he looked at Hermione who now had a mischievous smirk on her face.

"I just love making you squirm. It's adorable!", she pecked him on the cheeks and the Granger women giggled.

"Women! Gotta' love 'em", her father remarked and they all shared a laugh.

* * *

After the Skype call with the Grangers, they decided to apparate to West End London for a short five-night vacation. It was Harry's idea to relax Hermione's mind especially since he knew that the effects of the curse are still looming over her. In a much as she was certain of his love and devotion, he knew that Hermione would continually stress about her inability to conceive a child. He only hoped that by entertaining her with her favorite shows and by lavishing her with his undivided attention, she would feel better about the start of her treatments. Of course, after checking in to their hotel room and grabbing lunch, they would have to visit the Ministry of Magic since Astoria Malfoy and her team of researchers will meet them at four in the afternoon. The schedule was set late, nearing the ministry's closing time, so as not to rouse suspicion on the nature of their visit. The four prophecies and most especially the _utero mortis _curse on Hermione should be kept secret.

Harry side-along apparated Hermione to a hidden corridor three blocks away from _The Savoy_, the hotel they will be staying at for five nights. He hailed a cab and asked the driver to bring them to the hotel. It would look really weird to just walk into the luxurious hotel so they had to take a cab. Since their vacation was a spur of the moment kind of thing, they were lucky to even find an available room. They were settled into one of the most beautiful one-bedroom suites with an overlooking view of the River Thames when Hermione told him that she hungry. They were holding hands as they headed for the hotel's world class restaurant, _The Savoy Grill. _

As guests to one of the premier accommodations, they were given special treatment as soon as they walked inside the restaurant. They took their seats and sampled some champagne as they checked the menu for food to order.

"Harry?", his fiancée asked.

"Yes, love?", he lifted his eyes from the menu.

"Why does the non-magical world acknowledge you as Lord Potter as well? I thought that wizarding titles, like the Blacks, are just applicable in the magical world?", she whispered in his ear since they were seated side by side.

"Apparently the Potters had some connections with the muggle peerage system due to two ancestors, one a squib, and one a wizard who provided great service to the then reigning monarch. Also, er, when we defeated Voldemort, the Queen of England awarded me and she insisted that my title will be known. Furthermore, the goblins who manage all my finances actually named my cards as Lord Harry James Potter, Duke of Richmond", he explained in a hush tone.

"Oh! That makes sense. No wonder Mama Pierre addressed you as Lord Potter during the auction", she commented.

"Yes! The goblins arranged for me to be able to get an invitation to the auction. And of course, to give credence to my presence there, er, they had to send a liaison officer claiming that Lord Potter, the Duke of Richmond is highly interested in a specific lady at the auction", he admitted.

"I should be flattered then?", she feigned anger but he could tell she was just teasing him.

"Of course! Lord Potter is very picky with his choice of women after all", he said pompously and she laughed.

"Excuse me, miss?", a rotund man Harry Potter has never seen in years approached their table.

"Yes?", Hermione looked at the man.

"Aren't you the British model who became a lingerie model in Australia who eventually became a lawyer?", Dudley Dursley asked Hermione. His cousin's eyes were so focused on his gorgeous fiancée that he didn't even spare him a single glance.

"How did you know that?", she was surprised.

"You were featured in a YouTube video. My dad and I are fans of yours", Dudley gestured to a table. When Harry looked to the direction he pointed, he saw his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. They now look so much older than the last time he saw them.

"That's right! It's Dudley's birthday today, love", Harry realized.

"How do you - Harry?", Dudley was surprised to see him after all these years at one of the most expensive restaurants in London.

"Hello, Dudley!", he replied with a smirk.

"Oh! So, this is your cousin, Dudley", Harry could tell that Hermione's mood immediately shifted. Hermione Granger holds grudges after all!

"Dudley Dursley, meet my beautiful fiancée, Prosecutor Hermione Granger", he introduced.

"You're marrying her?", Dudley was surprised. Harry could hear the envy in his voice.

"Yes. She agreed to marry me a few days ago", he pecked Hermione on the cheek before he gave Dudley a smug look.

"Does she know you're, you're", he knew Dudley was talking about magic.

"How could I not know how special my Harry is?", Hermione asked with a brow raised.

"You know what he is and still want to marry him!", Dudley was aghast.

"That is quite simple, Mr. Dursley. I am madly in love with him", this time Hermione pecked him on the lips. _How I love this woman! _

"But you're gorgeous! A model and a lawyer! How could you want to be with him?", Dudley asked in a much louder voice. Harry noticed that some people were already looking at them.

"Lord Potter, is this man bothering you and your fiancée?", one of the waitstaff approached.

"Lord Potter?", Dudley was now dumbfounded.

"It's alright. We're fine. My cousin just can't believe my fiancée here agreed to marry me", he chuckled.

"Love, can we order now. That way we can go back to our suite earlier", Hermione smiled sweetly. Dudley gave them one last look before walking away to return to his parents.

"You just had to make Dudley envious of me for having you in my life, did you?", he had a huge grin on his face since he understood what she was doing.

"Well if it annoys him that you're marrying a hot lingerie model then I'm all for it! You deserve some revenge for all he's done to you in the past", she explained.

"I have an idea!", Harry had a mischievous grin as he raised a finger to catch a waiter's attention.

"Yes, Lord Potter, how can I help you?", the waitstaff approached them immediately.

"Do you see that table over there? With the two rotund gentlemen and the skinny woman? Could you give the younger man a cake, please? Oh, and do add in some of your best wine for them. You may tell them that it's compliments from Lord Potter and his fiancée for the younger man's birthday", he politely instructed the waiter.

"Of course, Lord Potter", the waiter nodded.

"Thank you!", he grinned.

"You Lord Potter are a sly devil", Hermione giggled.

"Hey! I just followed your lead", he winked at her. Thirty minutes after they enjoyed their meal, they heard a commotion from the Dursleys' table. Apparently, they already received his compliments. Glancing at Hermione, they stood up together and had knowing smirks on their faces. He held her hand as they walked towards the Dursley family.

"Hello, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia! My fiancée, Prosecutor Hermione Granger, and I just wanted to greet Dudley on his birthday. We do hope you enjoy the cake and the wine. It's on my tab", he said in a gracious voice.

"Let's go to our suite, love! You owe me a massage", Hermione said seductively and he played along.

"It would be my honor, my lady. If you'll excuse us", he gave his relatives a formal nod before he escorted Hermione out of the restaurant. When they reached their suite, they let out the laughter that they tried to hold in.

"Your relatives faces were so funny as you approached them!", Hermione said after her laughter subsided.

"Well Dudley's leering face and defeated look when he learned how madly in love you are with me was the clear winner!", he laughed.

"Ah, well, at least you showed them that you have succeeded in life despite how they discouraged and mistreated you", Hermione hugged him comfortingly.

"I love you, Hermione", he whispered into her ear as he tightened the embrace.

"I love you too, Harry", she replied and she pulled away.

"Now Lord Potter, I do believe you owe me a massage", she wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"Hmmm… Is this a full body massage?", he leered.

"That's perfectly doable if you're that good with your hands", she giggled.

"You're on, Granger!", he had a predatory look in his eyes as he moved closer to her. She ran away from him while discarding her clothes. _Merlin! I'm such a lucky bastard to have her in my life! _

After a very thorough shower and massage, Harry and Hermione fell asleep on the large bed all happy and sated. He woke up due to a desire to go pee. _Shit! What time is it? _He glanced at his watch and sighed in relief. It was still thirty minutes passed three. They still have time.

"Mione, love, wake up", he gently nudged the naked beauty in his arms.

"Harry?", she yawned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"We need to get ready, love. We need to be at the ministry in thirty minutes", he reminded her.

"Oh, shit!", Hermione ran to the bathroom and he heard the shower running. Five minutes later, she came out from the shower wrapped in a fluffy towel. She took out a new dress from her bag along with some underwear and got ready. He too took a quick shower and got dressed. Five minutes before four, they directly apparated from their suite to Diagon Alley and flooed to the ministry atrium from the Leaky Cauldron.

They could feel a lot of curious eyes following them as they made their way to the Department of Mysteries. Standing by the door into the main entrance, Draco Malfoy waited for them. They exchanged nods and followed Draco to his wife's research facility.

"Lord Potter, may I formally introduce my wife, Astoria", Draco gestured to a statuesque blonde woman.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lady Malfoy. I cannot thank you enough for your efforts in finding the cure. May I introduce, Hermione Granger, my fiancée", he formally replied and introduced Hermione.

"Thank you so much for all your help, Lady Malfoy", Hermione smiled and the woman smiled back.

"Please call me, Astoria, Hermione. Merlin! I've always been a fan of yours. My sister, Daphne, used to tell me how smart you are. But given she was a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor, it was hard for you two to become friends. I was a Hufflepuff, three years below your own batch", Astoria smiled.

"Of course! I remember now. Nice to formally meet you, Astoria!", Hermione grinned.

"Well, Potter, it seems my advice worked, eh? I mean you went from clueless to fiancé!", Draco smirked.

"Yeah, thank you for the advice, Draco", he grinned.

"Hermione, I am sure that Harry told you whatever it is that Draco told him. For now though, I want to test your EMI levels", Astoria was now all business.

"Well, I last tested six years ago. I was a 700", Hermione admitted.

"While 700 is high, based on your EMI record on your sixth year at Hogwarts, you were a 790", Astoria explained as she looked at a roll of parchment.

"But I only did the EMI in Australia", Hermione was confused.

"The Hogwarts wards automatically detect each student's EMI as they first arrive every school year. The record is then updated here at the ministry", Astoria said.

"I can test again if you want", she suggested.

"Go ahead", Astoria encouraged.

"_in robore fortitudinis meae revelare_", Hermione stated the spell before a number appeared. 735!

"I think my second theory could be applicable here. The curse is weakening your magic. You were a 790 per your last Hogwarts record. You said you registered as a 700 in Australia and that was already after the curse. Now, your magic is again slightly stronger than the last record. Hmmm, have you, er, been intimate with Lord Potter recently?", the unspeakable inquired.

"Well, yes", she admitted.

"Potter, you dog! I'm so proud of you!", Draco wiped invisible tears and Harry playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Draco! Behave!", Astoria glared at her husband and Harry snickered.

"Sorry, dear", Draco smiled and his wife rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, when was the last time you were intimate?"

"Er, three hours ago", she blushed.

"Interesting. Lord Potter -"

"Please call me, Harry."

"Right. So, Harry did you do an EMI test recently?"

"Yes, I did it in front of Hermione. I was at 935", he answered.

"So, if Hermione's magic was negatively affected by the curse, and well, when you became intimate, her power increased again. Bellatrix Lestrange last EMI record at Hogwarts is 684. Which means, my theory on overpowering the curse could work", Astoria muttered to herself.

"What does that specifically imply, Astoria?", Hermione inquired.

"I am not really sure yet Hermione. For now though, you be intimate with Harry as much as you can and we will monitor how much your magic changes. If it reaches back to your last record at sixth year or even higher, then we will test if the curse is still on you. If the intimacy only works at some degree, then we can try the blood ritual. For now, I believe that whatever is happening to you is good news! Given that Harry is a 900 plus, that should be a factor we can look into", Astoria expounded.

"You know, your wife sure is like Hermione. Gets lost in her thoughts and ideas as she speaks to herself", Harry whispered to the man beside him.

"I know. I reckon they will be great friends. When that happens though, we must watch our behinds", Draco chuckled.

"That's a good idea, Malfoy", he nodded.

"Us dumber spouses should stick together, Potter", Draco nodded.

"Astoria, can I get copies on any documentation you have for the potential treatments? Also, do you have the arithmancy for the spell?", Hermione asked.

"Oh yes, of course! I can give them to you. Please follow me", Astoria lead Hermione to sit down on a table before she gave his fiancee piles of parchment.

_Hermione sure found a soul sister in Astoria Malfoy, _he thought with a fond smile as he looked at the determined look on her beautiful face as she perused the parchments. He was hopeful that they would find a cure. After all, Astoria informed them that Hermione's recovering magical strength is a good sign. _Besides, I basically received the go signal to keep making love with my Hermione! _


	15. Restricted Scenes Teaser

A/N:

This is not a new chapter but an announcement.

**THE POTTER BRIDE: Restricted Scenes **is now posted.

Please see my profile to read the story.

For those who love smut, then enjoy!

For those who are not into lemons, then wait for the next chapter that is coming soon.

Let me know what you think of the restricted chapters.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Five more chapters for _The Potter Bride. _Of course, there are still restricted chapters that I need to finish but for the main story, there are only five chapters left before we finally get to see the end of this tale. I know I haven't updated in so long but I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone!

The last time I updated this fic is last July 26. I have written so many other stories since then. Because of that, I'm plugging my recently completed short-stories, _Nightstand Girlfriend _and _Queen of the Yule Season. _Both are cute, fluffy, and the second one is rather smutty so if that's your kind of thing, then enjoy.

I'm also plugging my one-shots: _How the Press Brought Harmony, Nerds Win in Life, The Golden Girl, Always Constant, His Greatest Heartache, He Who Cares The Most, Dizzying Presence, Game Time, How Joy Came To Be, Our Promise, Lurking in the Shadows, Shelter from the Shadows, The Wedding Speech, The Potter Potion, The Way You Are, The Daredevil's Fears, The Hottest Jack-o-Lantern, Bleeding Heart, Champ's Cheerleader, Naughty or Nice, Xanthippe, The Fruit Thief, Raunchy Christmas Messages, Kiss on the Balcony, Witches Rule, Hermione's Christmas Vouchers, _and _Forsaken at Christmas. _That's a lot of one-shots. All of them are of the romance genre, some are fluffy, some are smutty, some a bit angsty. Check them out if you find a title that tickles your fancy.

Anyway, hope you like this new chapter.

Reviews, faves, and follows make my day so keep 'em coming.

* * *

**THE POTTER BRIDE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Fifteen

_War Heroes Harry Potter and Hermione Granger Now Engaged!_

Ginny Weasley glared at today's copy of the Daily Prophet after she read the headline. The thing that she's most frightened of has finally happened. Harry – _her Harry_ – is marrying someone else. This is something that she absolutely cannot allow. Harry Potter belongs to her. Her mother had promised she would marry the prince of the Wizarding World ever since she was a little girl. And so, no other witch no matter how brilliant should ever take her property away. Harry Potter is hers and hers alone!

So, she must gather more information about the newly engaged couple since she knows that reading the crappy article by Rita Skeeter is no use. If she wants reliable information, then she must go to a reliable source – her brothers Ron and George. Since Harry had avoided her and her mother due to his misguided interpretation of the potions she gave him during his sixth year, she never got an opportunity to see her beloved ever since he discovered about it. She doesn't care though. Her Harry will come to his senses soon and he will leave that _bitch. _After that, Harry will make her the most envied witch in the wizarding world and everyone will look up to her and she will be treated like the princess she so deserves to be. Besides, how could Harry pick Hermione Granger over her? She is a look-a-like of Lily Potter, so clearly, that is a sign that she and Harry belong together.

Hurriedly changing clothes, she grabbed her wand and headed for the floo. Shouting 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes', she disappeared in a flash of green flames. The first thing that greeted her is a joke shop that is surprisingly busy even though it's just nine in the morning. Walking to the cashier, a fresh out of Hogwarts witch whose name she doesn't care for, she asked, "where are my brothers?"

"Hello, Ms. Weasley," the witch greeted but she only tapped her fingers on the counter. She had no time to waste on false pleasantries.

"Well? Where are they?" She said with a bored impatient tone.

"Upstairs on the second floor of their private – " she did not wait for the witch to finish her statement as she walked towards the stairs. Remembering that it's best to catch her brothers off guard, she cast silencing charms on her shoes before she disillusioned herself. Walking up the stairs, she covered her mouth to muffle any sound from coming out when she caught the mind-blowing secret Ron confessed to George regarding Hemione Granger's inability to conceive a healthy baby… _Finally! I found a way to bring my Harry back… If it's babies he wants, I could give him a dozen!_

* * *

Hermione Granger is long finished with checking out the books on curse-breaking in the large collection at Flourish and Blotts. This time around she is perusing the shelf that contained pregnancy books. It's been two weeks since she wakes up with recurring headaches and she feels very dizzy in the morning. It's a good thing that Harry is a late riser or he would find her vomiting on the toilet bowl. She is frankly afraid to find out if she's pregnant or not. While the magical energy from Harry's seed every time they make love, per Astoria's expert advice, has been steadily strengthening her magical core, she had a gut feeling that it's not the ultimate solution to Bellatrix's curse. Because of that, she cannot get pregnant yet. Should she get pregnant with the curse still coursing through her body, then the baby in her womb would surely die.

After all the bad things that happened in Harry's life, losing a child is something that he should never experience. So, she could only hope that the pregnancy symptoms she's been having as of late are just false alarms.

Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice the ginger-haired witch giving her sneaky glances as every move she made is being monitored by the person under the hooded cloak. When Hermione walked to the counter to pay for her purchases, she got startled when she felt someone poking her shoulder. She had a bright smile plastered on her face since she expected it to be Harry, but to her utter disappointment, it's Ginny Weasley with a menacing look in her eyes.

Hermione groped for the wand in her pocket just as a safety precaution. Ginny even had the nerve to point her wand at her which made her glare at the sheer audacity of the witch. This witch potioned her fiancé years ago which caused their misunderstanding! Because of that, she cannot let her guard down around Ginny Weasley since she is someone that should never be trusted.

"Ms. Weasley, I ask you to not disturb my customers and to lower your wand! If not, I will be forced to call the aurors," Mr. Blott said with a stern voice.

"Stay out of this old man! This is between me and _her_!" Ginny said angrily as she briefly glared at the bookshop owner.

"What do you want Ginny?" She said with a calm voice but deep inside she's seething in restrained fury. Showing any emotion will only show the redhead that she's affected by her presence so she tried her best to maintain a poker face.

"You bitch! You better break up with Harry or the House of Potter will die with him. You cannot bear healthy children!" Ginny had a smug look on her face.

"What makes you think that you have any say on the personal business of the House of Potter?" She challenged.

"I love Harry! I am a better choice for him than you could ever wish to be. Besides, the Lord of a Noble and Ancient House is better off with a Lady that knows how to handle pureblood politics," Ginny smirked.

"And pray tell me, is dosing someone with love potion a sign of true love? It sounds like an unhealthy obsession to me," she had a sarcastic smile on her face when Ginny paled.

"How did you – you bitch!" Ginny moved to slap her but a strong arm prevented her from moving closer.

"Ginny Weasley, I told you to never interfere with the affairs of the House of Potter ever again!" Harry Potter growled as his eyes glowed with feral anger.

"Ha – Harry!" Ginny exclaimed with shock and pain. Harry pushed Ginny's arm away as he immediately wrapped an arm around her waist in a gesture of protection and support. She noticed the pained look on Ginny's eyes as she focused on the arm lovingly wrapped around her.

"Are you alright, love?" Harry said in a gentle voice.

"I'm fine, love," she reassured him.

"How can you love that woman, Harry?" Ginny muttered with a voice filled with defeat as tears fall down her face.

"Hermione is the only constant woman in life. She has walked with me to hell and back. Besides, she never lied to me and tricked me into being with her. Unlike you, she never potioned me just to secure my affections. More importantly, she's the best thing that's ever happened in my life," Harry said with passion.

"But she can't give you children!" Ginny exclaimed.

"With or without children, not that it's your business, Hermione Granger will always be my _only _choice to be the next Lady Potter!"

"Harry… how could you hurt me – "

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I call on your life debt when I saved you from Voldemort by finally ending his life at the final battle years ago," Harry proclaimed.

Hermione could see the mixture of struggle and pain in Ginny's eyes as she succumbed to the ancient magics invoked by Harry in that single statement. With tears in her eyes, Ginny murmured, "What do you want Harry?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, as payment for the life debt you owe me, I demand that you stay away from Hermione Jean Granger, the future Lady Potter. You are not to approach her. You are to stay at least five hundred meters away from her when another member of the House of Potter is not accompanying her. You are not to speak to her. You are not to talk ill about her. You are not to hurt her and covet all that belongs to her. I want a vow on your magic, so mote it be," Harry declared.

With tears in her eyes, Ginny reluctantly allowed the pull of ancient magics straining on her magical core as she felt the compulsion to obey the life debt. "I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, as payment for the life debt I owe Harry James Potter, do solemnly swear on my life and magic, that I will stay away from Hermione Jean Granger, the future Lady Potter. I will not approach her. I will stay at least five hundred meters away from her when another member of the House of Potter is not accompanying her. I will not speak to her. I will not talk ill about her. I will not hurt her and will not covet all that belongs to her. So, mote it be," Ginny proclaimed with a dead tone. A white glow emanated from her chest as the magic centered on her core.

"There! Happy now?" Ginny said with sadness as the glow dissipated.

"Not quite… Ginevra Molly Weasley, from this day forward, you are considered an enemy of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter for being a perceived threat to the future Lady of the House. Also, your actions to dose me with love potions in the past is a heinous crime of attempted line theft as you willfully deceived the incumbent Lord. You will remain an enemy of the House of Potter until a Lord of the House has revoked this from you. As Lord Potter, this I seal with my magic to protect and preserve the Potter bloodline. So, mote it be!" Harry's eyes glowed an eerie shade of dark green as his wand emitted a red light that hit Ginny's chest. Nothing happened to the redhead except the forming of some sort of mark on her wrist – the mark of the enemy.

"Harry…" Ginny fell on her knees as she sobbed.

"Mr. Blott, please have my lady's purchases charged under my account. Love, we should go… You're not safe here. I don't trust this woman," Harry glanced at the very distraught witch on the floor.

"Of course, my Lord," Mr. Blott gently placed her purchases in a bag, cast some shrinking charms on it, before handing it over to Harry.

"Thank you, Mr. Blott... Love, are you ready to go?" Harry took her arm and tucked it under his own.

"Yes, let's go… I have something to read about," she smiled at him. With a wave to Mr. Blott, Harry led her outside the bookshop.

"Hermione, are you alright? She didn't say something, did she?" There was a worried look in Harry's eyes as he scanned her face for any sign of pain or agitation.

"I'm fine… She didn't do anything. She just said that I don't deserve you because I can't have healthy babies… She pointed her wand at me but she didn't – just threatened me with it, I guess. I'm alright, Harry… To be honest, I kind of feel bad for her, it's like she has some loose screws in her head," she glanced at the bookshop before she turned her attention on Harry once again.

"Do you need to visit more shops? Or you want to grab something to eat?" Harry playfully poked her nose which made her smile. He always loved doing that when he wanted to kiss her senseless but they're in public.

"I actually want some fried chicken and strawberries," she blushed when her stomach grumbled out loud.

"A rather weird combo, but as my lady commands," Harry winked at her as they walked hand-in-hand toward The Leaky Cauldron so they could leave Diagon Alley. Harry understood her need to seek a muggle place since she feels more comfortable there...

They didn't notice the water beetle animagus on the window sill of Flourish and Blotts that listened to all that has happened in the famous bookshop. Rita Skeeter found her latest headline about the Wizarding World's Power Couple – and what a juicy headline it shall be!

* * *

Harry Potter rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he heard the muffled sobs from somewhere in the large and opulent master bedroom of the Potter Manor. Groping on the nightstand for his glasses, he slowly sat up on the bed as his eyes tried to focus on where the sounds of grief are coming from.

Groggily getting out of bed, he walked towards the annex sitting room and found Hermione crying on the couch. There was a large book on her lap as tears keep falling down her beautiful face.

Since she was in so much pain, she did not even notice his presence. Running towards the love of his life, he knelt in front of her as he gently cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away.

"Shhh… Hermione, it's okay… I'm here," he whispered comforting words as he wiped her tears away.

"Ha – Harry?" Hermione's eyes fluttered opened as she turned to look at him.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He was very worried about her. If only he could take her pain away, he would.

"Bellatrix again… Nightmare of the curse… And then Harry, I – I think I – I feel that I'm pregnant, Harry," she explained in between sobs.

"Pregnant? How – how can you be so sure?" He's honestly not sure what to feel. On one hand, he feels happy at the thought of having his baby growing inside of her. And then, of course, there's the fear that Hermione and their baby will be in danger because of the curse from Bellatrix.

"I – " She slowly moved to sit on the bed so he helped her by holding her hands. When she got into a sitting position, he stood up and sat beside her.

"Hermione, please tell me how I can help you?" His eyes boring into her own as he held her hand.

"Harry… I'm scared. What if I'm pregnant? What if – " she started crying again so he lovingly pulled her close so she could cry on his chest. Rubbing her back, he too quietly shed tears but he wants to be strong for her.

"Isn't there a test you could do to confirm if you're pregnant?" He whispered.

"Yes, there is… But what if I am – and… and," she sobbed.

"Shhh! Whatever happens, we'll get through it together… I will always be with you no matter what," he reassured her.

"Harry I – if I am pregnant, what if the baby – "

"Hermione, we can do this… We can conquer this problem together. You and me…" He kissed the top of her head.

"Alright…" Hermione lifted her head from his chest.

"Do you know the spell?" He inquired and she nodded. _Stupid question! Of course, she knows the spell. This is my Hermione for Merlin's sake! _

"Can I borrow your wand? I left mine on my side of the bed," she said sheepishly.

"Of course, love. Here you go," with a flick of his wrist, his wand flew to his hand from the invisible holster on his arm.

Hermione pointed his phoenix feather wand in a circular motion around her abdomen before she lifted it in the air and said in a loud voice as her hand shook, "_Reprehendo graviditate!" _

He gasped in shock when two bright lights hovered over the wand. The first glowing orb is a shade of blue and the second one is bright pink. He may not know of this spell but he is certain that the colors indicate genders. _Twins, _he thought with pride and fear. He felt happy that their rigorous and amorous activities bore fruit but since they haven't cleared Hermione of the curse, a feeling of remorse crept up his spine.

He is bloody scared for Hermione and their babies' safety. He shouldn't have been careless every time they made love. He shouldn't have trusted the muggle pills Hermione takes just to regulate her periods. He should've used a condom or a contraceptive charm. _I'm a big careless idiot!_

"Harry?" He could hear the worry and fear in Hermione's voice.

"It's okay, love. Nothing will happen to our babies! We'll talk to Astoria tomorrow… We could try the goblins… The house-elves! Anyone! I don't care who we ask help from! I'm just bloody certain that you and our babies will be alright! We'll be alright… You'll be alright…" Harry said with conviction as if he's also trying to comfort himself with his words.

"You're not – angry? With me?" Hermione prodded with a small voice.

"How could I be angry with you?" He lovingly tilted her chin to face him.

"I – what if our babies won't sur – "

"Shhh! I won't let anything bad happen to you and our babies, I promise," he reassured her.

"Okay… I believe you, Harry," she sighed as she placed her head on his shoulder. Nothing but their steady breaths could be heard in the darkened sitting room as both of them processed this wonderful yet frightening news.

"Harry?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Make love to me? Make me forget…" She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. There was a desperate look in her eyes and he knew that he couldn't deny her anything.

"But what if it could hurt our babies?" He tried reasoning with her.

"Just… be gentle with me… Please, Harry… I need you," she pleaded.

"Okay," he whispered as he slowly lowered his face so he could seal her lips in a loving kiss…

* * *

The next morning, the British Wizarding Community woke up with the startling revelations from Rita Skeeter on the front page of the Daily Prophet. One – Harry Potter just declared Ginny Weasley as an enemy of the House Potter due to the witch's attempt to dose him with love potions years ago. Two – Harry Potter invoked Ginny (through a life debt) to stay away from the future Lady Potter. And three, how true is it that Hermione Granger, per Ms. Weasley's loud yelling in Flourish and Blotts, is incapable of bearing healthy children? Will Harry Potter be the last of his Ancient and Noble House?

Since Rita Skeeter ended the article with a teasing hint about a possible pregnancy due to Hermione's craving for fried chicken and strawberries (a rather weird combo according to Harry Potter himself), she ended the article with a question… Is Hermione Granger a barren witch or is it just the delusional whining of a heartbroken witch who's clearly obsessed with the Man-Who-Conquered?

Ragnok, the Chief of the Goblin Nation, glared at the name of the witch who wrote the salacious article. Hermione Granger, the womb of the prophecy, should be protected at all cost! Should this rumor be true, that she is barren, then the goblins should help. Banging loudly on the golden gong behind his desk, his centurion guard entered his office.

"My King! How could I be of service?" The Centurion said as he bowed respectfully.

"Summon Sharpfang into my office! This is about his client, Lord Potter, and his future Lady with regards to that very important prophecy! Go! Now!" He commanded in a gruff voice and his centurion bowed once again before rushing off to obey his orders.

_First thing, talk to Lord and Lady Potter. Second thing, prevent that Skeeter witch from exposing state secrets…_

* * *

A/N: _Reprehendo Graviditate _is a Latin phrase that means 'Pregnancy Check' in English.


End file.
